Email
by Attama Ryuuken
Summary: Sakura breaks up with Sasuke when she can't stand what their relationship has become. Yet, she still loves him. When she goes over to his apartment to pick up her stuff, she finds emails addressed to her, but never sent and discovers how he really feels.
1. The Break Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The Break Up**

**

* * *

**

So, I came up with this idea in my head while trying to come up with the last pairing's story in my other fanfic. Enjoy.

* * *

"Do you think I made the right choice?" 

"With what?"

"What do you mean, with what; with breaking up with Sasuke?"

Sakura and Ino were standing in line at the University food court for the last time before summer break.

"Don't ask me, it's your life."

"WHAT! You were the one that advised me to break up with him."

"No, I told you to talk to him."

"Ino!"

"Alright, jeez yes. Yes, I think you made the right choice. I mean, with the way he had been treating you. Breaking up with him became your only opinion."

"Yeah…"

"Don't tell me you are regretting your decision. Sakura, you finally grow some back bone with the guy and now you are letting it slip away."

As they sat down at their favorite table, Sakura thought back to when she'd finally had enough and had broken up with Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura was sitting in her dorm room, like she always did right before an exam, studying like crazy. She knew medical school was tough but her third year seemed to be harder than the others. 

"Just be glad you aren't crazy like the other med students and take summer classes."

Ino was sitting on her bed, flipping through this month's Cosmo. While she was already out for the summer, her best friend still had three exams left.

"Ha. I'd already be in Grad school if I did that."

"I don't doubt that. When you plan to take a break, we can talk about my latest date with Chouji."

Sakura rolled her eyes at this. She had thought their friend Naruto was dense, but Ino's inability to see Chouji's feelings for her, made her reevaluate her thinking. She pulled her nose out of her books and wheeled her chair around to look at Ino.

"So, how is it going with _Mr. Wonderful_?"

"Well, now that you ask! Wonderful as always! Last night he took me out…"

Sakura sat there as she listened to Ino's terribly fantastic story of how the love of her life was the love of her life and she had no doubt they would get married after graduation.

"Speaking of boys… How's Sasuke these days?"

"He's good, I guess."

"Sakura, don't tell me you haven't talked to him yet."

"Well…"

"Jeez, you have absolutely no back bone when it comes to him. You need to talk to him, or your relationship will never get better."

"Our relationship is fine."

"Yeah, you don't fight, you don't argue, you don't talk, and you don't go out anymore. Oh yeah, sounds just fine to me."

"I never asked you Ino."

"No, but you've told me plenty enough times to get me involved. Listen Sakura, you know I love you right."

"Like a sister, yeah I know."

"So, when I see you suffering like this, I can't just sit by and watch it. You need to talk to Sasuke about how you feel. I know he isn't good at it, but you certainly are."  
"But what if he doesn't care."

"Then break up with him."

'WHAT!' Sakura thought to herself. She had never thought about breaking up. Even though she loved him, she didn't love the way he treated her.

"Maybe I should just do that instead."

"What?"

"You're right Ino. He never tells me how he feels. I just feel all we do nowadays is have sex. I don't want a relationship like that and I know he doesn't plan to tell me how he feels _ever_."

"Are you sure about this? I mean, I'll support whatever you do one hundred percent. But maybe you should give this some more thought."

"I've done enough thinking; it's time to act."

* * *

After the next two days were over and her finally three exams were finished, she planned to break it off with Sasuke. 

"So tonight is the night?"

"Yeap."

"You nervous."

"Nope."

"Liar."

They had plans to go to dinner tonight, but for the last thirteen months, they had never made it to the restaurant. Tonight would be no different, except that sex wasn't going to be the cause this time.

Sakura had dressed up in her most sexy dress, Sasuke's favorite. She wanted to appear as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"So, when is he going to get here."

"In about fifteen minutes."

"I should get going then. Call me afterwards."

"Yeah. I'll want to get drunk after this."

"Don't want that dress to go to waste."

"This dress will only bring more trouble. I'll change before we go out."

Ino left and shortly after she did, there was a knock on Sakura's door.

"Come in."

Sasuke walked in. He hadn't bothered to dress nicely, which pissed Sakura off more than she already was.

'So, he doesn't even bother to put up the act anymore.'

"Why aren't you dressed? We have reservations at seven." This was a lie.

"Thought we could go by my apartment first; didn't want any fan girl to stop me on my way."

'Well, that's no lie.'

Sakura's entire floor consisted of Sasuke fan girls. But, during this time, no one was on the floor with them. Some had already gone home and the rest were out partying.

"Actually, I thought we could talk first."

"What about?"

"About us. I know it is not your favorite subject, but maybe you can at least listen."

He didn't like the coldness of her voice, but sat on the bed and looked at her. She was still facing the mirror in the corner of her room, not bothering to look at him.

"Go ahead."

"I won't deny that the last two years haven't been great. I loved everything we use to do."

'Use too?'

"But lately, and I mean within the last year, things haven't been going the way I would have liked. In fact, I've down right hated what this relationship has become."

'No, not this.'

"I'm sorry if you don't agree with me, but I can't stand this anymore."

She turned around to look at him, his expression the same as it always was, cold.

"So…"

"Its time we break up."

Sasuke was shocked; he had never thought this would happen. He secretly knew it might, with the way he was, but he always never wanted it to. He got up off the bed and walked towards her.

"If that's the way you feel."

"It is."

He softly kissed her on the cheek before walking out of the room.

'That's it. Well, what did I expect from the man devoid of emotion.'

* * *

"Sakura… Hello, earth to Sakura."  
Sakura shook the thought of Sasuke and their break up out of her mind. 

"Well, I see you are back. So… you like a little lettuce with your dressing?"

"Uh." Sakura looked down to see her salad completely drenched with Italian dressing.

"Shit." She picked it up and attempted to drain most of the wet dressing off the plate.

"It's okay."

"No its not, my salad is ruined."

"Not that, I meant Sasuke."

"What?"

"You'll be fine without him; you don't need a man like I need a man."

This was the first time Ino had admitted that Sakura was better than her. She was deeply touched.

"Thanks Ino. That really means a lot."

"Yeah, but if you ever get back together with him, I'm taking it back."  
"Thanks, Ino Pig."

"Anytime, Forehead girl."


	2. Sasuke's attempt at forgetting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Sasuke's attempt at forgetting**

**

* * *

**

Thanks for the reviews, this stories coming along better in my head than the other one. I'm exploring a new side for Sasuke, and it comes out in this chapter a little. A few more chapters before the discovery. Enjoy.

* * *

Sasuke was on auto pilot on the way back to his apartment. It had been almost a week since Sakura had broken up with him and he still was adjusting. 

'Why am I such a shit head?' An unusually thought for him, but he had been thinking it all week. He didn't want to admit it, but he wasn't over her.

'Get it together. Get it together.' He kept telling himself. He had to go to a bachelor party tonight and he didn't want his ex-girlfriend on his mind, a place she had been since the night she had broken up with him.

* * *

"If that's the way you feel." 

"It is."

He softly kissed her on the cheek before walking out of the room. He closed the door and got to the elevator before slamming his fist against its wall.

'I'm such a fucking…' He wasn't going to call himself an idiot, that word he saved for Naruto.

'Shit head.' It was the only word he could think of to label himself as.

'No, I can't let this get to me. I have to… I have to…'

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed. He heard his best friend's stupid ringback song and rolled his eyes.

'Idiot.'

"Yo Sasuke! What's up?"

"We're going out drinking, meet at my place in fifteen minutes."

"What? I thought you were spending the night with Sakura."

"Change of plans. I'll see you in a few."

_Click._

Naruto pulled up five minutes late to a very pissed off looking Sasuke. He began to get out when Sasuke walked to his passenger door.

"Don't bother, you're driving."

"Dammit."

It had been a long standing rule of whoever drove wasn't going to get drunk that night.

"Why me?"

"Because I need booze more than you right now."

"Huh? What's up with you?"

"I'll tell you later, just drive."

'Pshaw. I'll never found out.' He pulled out of Sasuke's apartment complex and turned right.

"So, where to tonight?"

"I don't care."

"You sure you want to leave it up to me. You know where I like to go."

Sasuke thought about this for a moment and knowing Naruto's favorite hangouts quickly changed his mind.

"Just go to Haku's. We can get in right away there."

"Alright, I love that place. Hot chicks!"

Sasuke eyed him questionably.

"Jeez, I was only kidding. You know I'm whipped."

"And on a very short chain, just drive."

Two hours later and Sasuke's mood hadn't improved and his thoughts were still on Sakura, much to his discomfort.

"So, are you ever going to tell me why?"

"Why what?"

"Why you are spending the night with me, instead of your gorgeous girlfriend."

Sasuke was about punched him in the nose when he remembered his promise to tell him.

"She isn't my girlfriend anymore."

"WHAT!" Naruto about fell off the bar stroll, but quickly righted himself up again and glared at Sasuke.

"Why did you break up with her? I mean… Why did you break up with her?"  
"Idiot. I didn't."

"Holy shit… she… broke up… with you?"

Naruto slumped down, placing his head on his upturned hand.

"Yeah."

"So… what did you do?"

"Whose to say I did anything?"

"Sasuke… I've known you since we were like seven… You… aren't exactly… the best boyfriend…"

The gaps in Naruto's speech let Sasuke know that he had broken the token rule. Naruto wasn't good at keeping the glass full.

"So, you're on her side now?"

"What! I'm offended! You know I'm always on your side. I'm just… being honest… about it… I mean… compare yourself to me…"

"I'd rather not."

"I meant… our relationships… We both have… smoking hot… girls… Yours might be more hot though…"

"Keep your mind off my girl."

"Ex-girl."

"Whatever."

"Anyway… after the hotness part… It's totally different… I'm getting married in a week… and you're… you're…"

"Single."

'Single.'

This wasn't a new thing for him. Although he had been voted most popular and hottest guy in high school, he had never gone out with anyone. He had found high school girls a waste of time and energy. And from the experiences he saw with his friends, far too expensive.

Naruto continued to ramble in the background as his thoughts consumed him.

"Hey Sasuke… Sas…"

_Clunk._

Sasuke looked over to see Naruto had fallen off his stool, completely passed out.

"Idiot. You are paying me back for breaking the rule."

He picked Naruto up, paid for the drinks and left. After sliding Naruto into the passenger seat, he walked over and got behind the wheel.

'I hate driving his car. It's such a piece of crap.'

A few minutes later and they were back at his apartment.

"Huh? Where are we?" Naruto sluggishly said when Sasuke lifted him from his seat.

"My place. You broke the rules and got yourself drunk."

"Well, one of us had too."

"Just go back to sleep."

He never got a response. He dropped Naruto on his coach and soon his snores echoed throughout the entire apartment.

'That's the last time he drives.'

He began to undress when he looked at the clock.

'Almost ten; she would have been asleep by now.'

He sat down at his desk and opened his laptop. His desktop, a picture of Sakura in her middle school uniform smiling at him, meet his eyes.

'I can't believe she still fits into that.' His eyes moved toward her chest. 'Well, mostly.'

He shook the thoughts of the many times Sakura teasing him in that from his mind and opened his mailbox. He wasn't expecting any mail, at least any worth while mail, and clicked on the new message button.

'I guess this will be the last one. I can't really write about a girl who hates me.'

He began to type:

'Dear Sakura, I can't really say I truly understand how you feel…'

Twenty minutes later he hit the save button and closed his computer.

'Why doesn't that make me feel any better?'

"Sakura… why…"

He collapsed on the bed and slept unsoundly for the rest of the night.

* * *

The rest of the week had not been any better, but he hoped tonight would finally strip the thought of Sakura from his mind. 

'Tonight I'll get her out of my mind, so when I see her at the wedding tomorrow I won't completely fall apart.' Sasuke couldn't stand this new feeling of being vulnerable.

* * *

"Sasuke! Come here, come here. There are some sexy ladies I just know you'll love!" 

'Idiot.' There seemed to be no end in sight of when he would no longer call his friend that.

"Not interested."

"Oh come on. I'm not allowed to touch, but you can."

"Naruto, can I please just drink my beer in peace."

"Not when it's my party! Now come on!"

He reluctantly followed Naruto to the group of 'sexy ladies' that he had been mentioning. Being around these girls only reminded him more of his ex. None of them had the eyes of Sakura, or the nose, or the lips, or the hair.

'Or the breast size. Wait, did I just think that?' He quickly excused himself from the group, who had been trying to get him to dance with them, stating that he had to go to the bathroom.

"Dammit."

"She's like a disease."

"What?" He looked over to see Naruto standing at the door.

"Like a disease. She gets in your head and doesn't leave. I know; it was the same way with me when I first meet her."

"So even though you are marrying Hinata tomorrow, you still think about Sakura."

"No, No! After awhile I realized she wasn't really my type and just moved into the friend zone in my head."

"That hardly makes any sense."

"Doesn't have too."

"Then why say it?"

"Because it's my party and I can do what I want too, do what I want too!"

He threw a bar of soap at him while he sang the song and left the bathroom, before turning back towards the mirror.

'Plan ruined. Tomorrow will be fun… not.'


	3. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Wedding****

* * *

**

A little goof on my part and had to resummit this, Sorry

* * *

Sakura woke the morning of Naruto and Hinata's wedding feeling slightly uneasy. While Naruto had a bachelor party the previous night, Hinata had not; opting for a movie night instead. It had sounded fun to Sakura, until one of the movies chosen had been the first movie she had seen with Sasuke and it brought back too many wonderfully heartbreaking memories.

'I have to walk with him today. First day to see each other is always the hardest Ino says. We'll see how right she is.'

As if Ino knew Sakura was thinking about her, burst open her door with her Bride's Maid dress on and her hair half way done.

"Sakura! What are you doing still in bed? The wedding is in two hours! You need to start getting ready. You are the Maid of Honor after all. Why Hinata didn't choose me is beyond my understanding?"

"There are a lot of things beyond your understanding. And she didn't choose you because she knows you and you would have tried to steal the show."

"This isn't a competition."

"Not to anyone else, but it would certainly be for you, if you were made Maid of Honor."

"I can't help it if I look sexy."

"What ever you say! Now please leave so I can get ready."

"Hurry up!"

She burst out of the room at the same speed she had come in.

'It's too early for this.'

She looked at her clock and was shocked when it read one o'clock.

'I guess it's not that early.'

She quickly took a shower and put on the underskirt for her dress. Hinata had surprised everyone with the dresses she had chosen for her bridal party. The dress she picked for Sakura had been the most beautiful dress she had ever laid eyes one. Well, only until she saw Hinata's wedding dress.

Much to her relief, Hinata had not chosen orange as a color for the wedding, even though Naruto had begged. Instead, she chose a soft lavender main color with red ascents.

Sakura's dress was the lavender color with red flowers arranged in a vine like pattern. It exposed most of her back, ending slightly above her hips. It had a veil like material over the bottom, to match the wedding dress. She knew she would never wear the dress after today, but one day in it was all she would ever need.

Ino walked into her room, wearing a similar dress, just missing the flowers, and did a double take look at Sakura.

"Wow. If that doesn't make Sasuke sweat drop, nothing will."

"I already know what kind of reaction I'll get from him. After all, he's seen me in it already."

"I can only guess what happened afterwards. I'm just surprised the dress is still in tack."

"Ino!"

"Yeah, I see you blushing. Don't try to deny it."

Sakura only grunted a response. She had to hurry downstairs to get her hair done. She had grown her hair out when Naruto and Hinata had announced their engagement, just so she could get it done up for the wedding.

"Ah finally, the pink haired one is here."

"Hello to you too Filipe."

They did a French style kiss on the cheeks, even though neither was.

"Hurry up and sit down. You know I'm not a fast worker."

"You have an hour; I think you'll be fine."

"Hush, I'm working."

All the girls giggled at the overly feminine hair dresser, having already put up with his 'Superiority Complex.'

When he had finished with her hair, everyone noticed Hinata walking down the stairs.

"Oh my god! Hinata, you are a vision in white! If Naruto doesn't faint when he sees you, I'll make him faint."

"Thank you Ino. You look beautiful too."

"I know. You have such good taste Hinata."

"Ladies."

Everyone looked up to see Hinata's father standing at the doorway in a tux with a lavender tie.

"Its time to go."

Everyone left the room and walked outside towards the cars awaiting them.

* * *

Sasuke woke that morning with a cold sweat across his face. He had had another dream about Sakura, _again_. In his dream, he had been at Naruto and Hinata's wedding, standing at the front of the vineyard. It took him a few moments to realize he was standing in the wrong spot. He tried to get Naruto to switch with him, but the idiot keep shaking his head. Before he could move him out of the way, the wedding march had begun. He turned his head to see, not Hinata walking down the aisle, but Sakura. She was dressed in a white wedding gown and was smiling at him. He stood there, looking dumbfounded. He kept looking around waiting for someone to tell him this was a joke, but no one seemed to notice his uneasiness. He hadn't been paying attention until the priest had said, 'I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.' But before their lips met, he had woken up. 

'Scary dream.'

A knock broke his thoughts out of the dream.

"Sasuke! Wake up! Hey, Sasuke!"

The knock turned into pounding before Naruto burst through the door. He looked over at Sasuke's bed and gave him the biggest smile he had ever seen his friend do.

"What are you still doing in bed? I'm getting married in an hour! It would look bad if the Best Man was absent from his best friend's wedding. Now get up! Before I give you your shower where you lay."

He threw a pillow at the hyper man before he left the room.

'Why does he always have to be so loud? I guess he actually has a reasonable excuse today.'

It didn't take long for him to get ready. A quick five minute shower and he was already putting on his tux.

'Thank goodness women plan weddings. Or I'd be clad in orange and blue.'

He put on his lavender tie and looked at himself in the mirror. He had never needed to brush his hair; it always seemed to stay in the same rigid shape, much to his liking. He thought about the upcoming event and slightly feared having to be next to Sakura.

'She'll be wearing that dress again. But this time, I won't be the only one to see her. If any man so much as looks at her… I'll… I'll…'

He calmed himself down, realizing if he did anything like that, it would ruin any hope of him of getting back together with her.

'Just grit your teeth and suck it up. She isn't your girlfriend.'

He walked downstairs to see Naruto trying to peak into his bride to be's dressing room.

"Never took you for a peeping tom."

"What! I'm not allowed to look at my own wife."

"No."

They turned around to see Hinata's father glaring at them. Although he had accepted Hinata's choice to marry such a blatant idiot, he still didn't have to act like he liked him.

"Naruto, your part of the wedding party is waiting out in your limo. And its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Any person with half a brain knows that. Now, you and Sasuke please leave. The girls will be coming out soon."

"Yes sir, Mr. Hyuuga."

Naruto quickly ran out of the Inn's foyer with Sasuke slowly walking behind.

"I love Hinata… But her father gives me the creeps."

"He's your father now."

"Father-In-Law! And don't you call him anything else."

"Then I guess it's a good thing that Hinata doesn't like him as much as you don't."

"Ha! I've got to admit, seeing his face when she told him we were getting married was priceless. Just wait till she tells him she's pregnant!"

"What?"

"Oh yeah, by the way, Hinata's pregnant!"

"When did this happen?"  
"Found out a couple days ago. Don't know when it happened exactly. Hard to keep her hands off me."

Sasuke actually laughed at this.

'Took you forever to notice her love, it doesn't surprise that she's making up for lost time.'

"Well… Congrats are in order I guess."

"By the way, would you be the kid's godfather?"

"You know I will. Someone's got to be a good role model around em."

"Hey!" Naruto punched Sasuke in the arm before pulling him in for a hug.

"Naruto…"

"Sasuke…"

After a couple seconds, Sasuke couldn't handle the 'man hug' anymore and pushed Naruto off.

"That's your hug for the next ten years. Understand?"

"Ha! Yeah, whatever."

* * *

Thirty minutes before the start of the wedding and all the guest were seated. Naruto had agreed to let Hinata's family sit on his side, only having friends attending. 

The wedding party was standing near the inside of the building that would be the start of the walk. Sakura loved where Hinata had chosen for her wedding. It was a vineyard near the coast and because the owner loved exotic greenery, Cherry Blossom trees lined the edges of the area.

"Attention! Wedding party, please get into your places, it's about to begin."

Sakura moved away from the sitting area where all the brides maids were gathered and watched everyone line up. At the back was Neji and Tenten, he was blushing as she fixed his tie. In front of them was Shikamaru and Temari, he was too busy staring at her back side to realize she was talking to him. Next in the line up were Kiba and Ino. Apparently Kiba was telling a funny joke because Ino couldn't stop giggling. Gaara and Hinata's sister were next to make up the party. Gaara was staring off into space as Hinata's sister was making goo goo eyes at him. Next came her and…

"Sasuke."

"Sakura."

"You look nice."

"So do you."

"Thanks."

Silence overcame them and Sakura was having trouble breathing.

'He looks so handsome in his tux.'

The wedding anthem began and everyone turned and started walking just the way they had rehearsed the week before.

* * *

The rest of the wedding was without incident; except for Naruto almost falling over when he saw Hinata. 

"You're so beautiful." He said before lightly kissing her on the cheek.

When it was over, there was a massive amount of clapping, mostly from Naruto, and the wedding party and guests moved towards the dining area a few feet away.

"Let's get this party started!"

"Naruto, the dance!"

"Oh yeah, sorry my love. Come on wedding party, get out here now."

To make their wedding a tad different from others, they decided to have the entire wedding party out dancing for their first dance instead of just the bride and groom. This was mostly because Naruto danced worst than a monkey and didn't want all eyes on him. Each girl was partnered with the man that had escorted them down the aisle.

Sakura's eyes drifted towards Sasuke as he walked up to her.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke."

He placed his right hand on her waist and took her left in his. As the music started, their cold display began.

She didn't dare look into his eyes, for fear of getting weak in the knees from his piercing stare. She loved his touch, gentle, but strong. It was one of the unspoken languages between them. Sasuke was a man of few words, but his touch was always very talkative.

"Sasuke…"

"Yes."

She had been working up the courage to talk to him. She had realized some of her things were still in his apartment and she desperately wanted them back.

"I need to get my things from your apartment. When can I come by to get them?"

He had been dreading this.

"Friday, I guess. I'll tell the landlord to let you in."

'Guess he wouldn't want to be around when I get them. Don't know why I think he would.'

"Alright. Thanks."

The song was winding down and luckily no one was pay attention to them. When the song finally stopped, Sasuke bent her down as if to kiss her. Their lips inched towards each others before he lifted himself back up and moved away from her.

'What was that? Did he almost kiss me?'

She blushed before returning to the wedding party table to begin eating the meal.

* * *

Hours later, after Naruto and Hinata had left and everyone else was leaving too, Sakura told Ino what had happened on the dance floor. 

"He almost what!"

"I doubt he planned too. That's just what you do at the end of a dance like that."

"Uh, no. I was dancing with Kiba and we certainly didn't do that. Chouji would have kicked him."

"I really don't want to talk about it anymore. Their serving free drinks now, let's go."

"This break up has turned you into an alcoholic."

"I'll be fine after Friday."

"Oh, is that the day you plan to go get your stuff."

"Yeah, he won't be home, so I won't have to worry about talking to him again."

"If you call five lines talking."

"Its more talking then we did when we were together."

"True."

Sakura hated thinking badly about Sasuke. She started to think he wasn't completely okay with their break up. But since he hadn't said anything, she continued to believe he didn't care that much about it.

"After Friday, we aren't going out to a bar for a month, understand."

"Yeah, yeah…"

'After Friday… I don't think I'll be the same.'


	4. The Discovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: The Discovery**

**

* * *

**

This chapter is a little longer than most, but then again, its the turning point in the story and alot happens. Thanks for the reviews. Next Chapter: Their First... Everything. Enjoy

* * *

The wedding was Saturday, the hangover lasted until Monday morning, but that was the highlight of Sakura's week. All week, things seemed to predict Friday to be a very bad day. The weather man said it would thunderstorm, but Sakura hadn't trusted weather men since the blizzard of 2002. 

'Three inches of snow my ass.'

Ino would have another date with Chouji that night, but Sakura found the week leading up to it more troublesome than it would be the night off.

"Yes, I can say troublesome! Shikamaru doesn't have a patent on the word."

"Whatever."

And on Tuesday she realized this Friday would be Friday the thirteenth.

'Great, more bad luck.'

But she had to admit, among all the events that were predicted to happen on Friday, going over to Sasuke's apartment ranked number one of the 'Very Bad Things to Happen on Friday List,' that Ino had made for her.

* * *

"Have you made a checklist?" 

"Checklist for what?"

"Of the stuff you've left at Sasuke's!"

It was the night before and Sakura sat on Ino's bed watching her get ready for her date.

'One thing I can check off my list.'

"No."

"Liar! The day Sakura Haruno doesn't make a checklist is the day… is the day… it's the day I dye my hair pink!"

Sakura couldn't help but burst into laughter. Tears were trickling down her face when she noticed the stern look she was getting from Ino. She suppressed her laughter and cleared her throat.

"I've made a mental checklist. If I actually write it down, then that will lengthen the amount of time I'm in his apartment."

"Good point. Alright! Let's go over the schedule!"

"Schedule? When did I make a schedule?"

"I took the liberty to draw one up for you!"

"Um… thanks! I guess."

"Alright, when do you plan to get there?"

"Well, let's see. Sasuke has work from ten to six, so… Eleven I guess."

"Eww, why so early?"

"Because if I go later, I could run the risk of him coming home for lunch; and I really rather not see him."

"Good point. Alright next, where is everything of yours in his apartment?"

"I have three things in the kitchen, four things in the living room, seven things in the bathroom, and one thing in his bedroom."

"Alright, save the thing in the bedroom for last."

"Why? It'll be easier if I got that first."

"Well, it's because… of your… little condition."

"What 'little condition'?"

"Sakura, I've never brought this up before, because it's never been a problem until now."

"For goodness sake Ino, I'm almost twenty-two! I can handle it, stopping treating me like a sensitive baby."

"Well, you have… a smell fetish."

Ino quickly looked away, as if the window had suddenly become extremely fascinating.

"A… smell… fetish… I MOST CERTAINLY DO NOT!"

"Oh please, you might not think you do, but you do."

"Oh really… please explain to me then, how you came about your information."

"Back in high school, it was the smell of new books, then it went to new car smell when you got that car from your Grandmother, then it was smell of your dorm room, and now… It's Sasuke's smell. You go absolutely crazy when you are around it. But since before the break up, he was always around when you smelled it, you haven't noticed what you do when you actually get a whiff of the Sex God."

Sakura was processing all this in her mind.

"I actually think… your right…"

"I know I'm right! That's why you have to save Sasuke's room for last. Because if you go first, you might be distracted and never leave; that's why you have to be in and out of that entire apartment in fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen Minutes! I won't be able to find everything in fifteen minutes."

"Think of it as keep away with Naruto and you can do it!"

"That man will never win against me!"

"Focus Sakura, focus!"

"You gave me the thought."

"And I can take it away. Now, I want you to call me before you go in at eleven and call me when you get out."

"Why?"

"Well, that way… if you don't call me after fifteen minutes, I'll call you after twenty and reminder you to get out of there."

"Fine, fine. By the way, I thought your date with Chouji was tomorrow night?"

"Oh, we are still going out tomorrow, but tonight is our six month anniversary and he wanted to treat me!"

'Back on the list, Dammit.'

* * *

Sakura heard the sound of her alarm buzzing and telling her that it was now nine a.m. She was mumbling something about taking a hammer to it as she turned it off, when she noticed her calendar. She saw that Friday was circled in a big, black marker. She mumbled again. 

'Stupid alarm clock. Stupid Ino. Stupid Friday. Stupid…'

No, she wasn't going to call Sasuke stupid. She reserved that word for Naruto… and Ino on occasions like today.

While she stood in the shower, she held her face up with her eyes closed at the oncoming water. She visualized everything of hers in the apartment. If Sasuke hadn't moved them yet, she would know exactly where to locate them.

Her summer job didn't start till Monday, so she walked around her apartment for the next hour, prepping herself for her ex-boyfriend's apartment.

'In-Out. Fifteen minutes. In-Out. Fifteen minutes.'

She glared at the clock when it read only 10:15.

'GO FASTER!' She screamed in her head. She wanted nothing more than to be done with all of it.

* * *

Thirty minutes till and she left Ino's apartment and drove over to Sasuke's. She stopped by the Landlord's building first to get him to let her in. 

"Here's the key, just return it before you leave."

"You're not coming with me."

"Are you kidding?"

"No."

"Oh… well… I'm a little busy at the moment, so that's why I won't be escorting you to Sir Sasuke's manor."

His sarcastic tone had always pissed Sakura off. If she wasn't tense from having to enter Sasuke's place, she would have punched him in the face and finish him off with a swift kick to the balls.

'I'll save that for when I leave.'

"Oh, I'm _so _sorry. I had _no_ idea. I, of course, will return it quietly when I leave."

When he closed the door, she stuck her tongue at him.

"Jerk."

She got back into her car and drove to the building that housed Sasuke's apartment. She stared at the clock. It only read 10:50.

'Ten more minutes. Must walk in right at eleven.'

She waited while listening to the radio, that she remembered Sasuke had given her after his first trip in her car. She stared at the clock again. 10:59.

'Finally!'

As she got out of her car, she dialed Ino's number.

"I'm going in. Call you in fifteen."

_Click._

She didn't bother waiting for a response. She unlocked the door and walked in.

'Ino was right.'

As she entered her ex's apartment, the faint smell of Sasuke meet her nose. A huge smile drifted across her face before she quickly shook it away and set herself on her mission.

She had brought a box to hold all the things in, so she wouldn't have to leave constantly to take things out to her car. She went into the kitchen first and picked up her three cooking instruments. After that, she hit the living room. All four things lay in plain sight on the coffee table.

'I see he hasn't touched a thing.' Her heart sank a little.

Next came the bathroom; she found the first three fairly easy, but the other four were in unlikely places from where she had thought.

'Maybe he did touch some of my stuff.'

After the majority of her items lay motionless in her cardboard box, she faced Sasuke's bedroom. She stood staring at the door for a few moments. Until she looked down at her watch and realized what time it was. She had wasted most of her time in the bathroom and only had three minutes left.

'Get in, get the brush, and get out.'

She gritted her teeth, turned the knob and stepped into the room.

The same smell reached her nose, but stronger than in the rest of his place. She could also smell a little bit of her own perfume in the room. This was her favorite room in the whole place after all.

'Most time spent would be awarded to this place.' She eyed the bed.

She loved his bed, it was a king; twice the size of her pathetic double in the dorms. There was so much room to move around. Although most of the time, she was on the right side, snuggled up to Sasuke; when they weren't having sex, that is.

'What are you doing? Get the brush and get out of here!'

She walked to the side table and found that her brush wasn't there.

"Where the hell is it?"

She looked on the floor, underneath the bed, and even on Sasuke's side.

"What the heck? Did he throw it away! That was my best brush."

As she turned to see if it might be in the bathroom, she spotted it on his desk.

"Ah! There you are."

As she reached for it, she noticed Sasuke's laptop was open.

'He never leaves it up.'

She saw a picture of her as his desktop. She was in her middle school outfit and looked down at herself and noticed she was wearing the exact same thing.

'Laundry day. How I hate laundry day!'

She was about to leave, when she noticed a program blinking on his toolbar.

'Mailbox?'

She was telling herself not to open it.

'His e-mail box is private. I shouldn't open it. I never even opened it when we were dating. He would hate me if I did it now.'

She continued to stare at the blinking square.

"Then again, I probably won't get another opportunity to read it…"

And that settled it. She clicked on the box and Sasuke's outlook popped up. She read the box that was blocking her sight to his mail.

**Do you wish to save draft?**

She didn't know what to do. She figured the only way for her to see his mailbox was to push yes.

**Your message is now saved.**

'Finally!'

She looked at his inbox.

'Empty.' She pouted a little.

She then looked at his outbox.

'What! Empty too! What's the point of having it up, if you don't send or get anything?'

She then remembered the message box. It had saved a message as a draft. She clicked open the draft drop down menu and was shocked.

"Three hundred and fourteen saved draft messages! Why would he have that many? And who the hell was he going to send them too!"

After a long drop down menu opening, she reached the folder that actually contained the messages. It read:

**Sakura Mail**

Her jaw dropped.

'Sakura… Mail…'

She didn't know what to do. Should she click it open and read the email… Or close the program and run out.

"I hate to sound like Ino… But… I've come this far, might as well go all the way."

_Click_

**Password Needed**

"What! Alright… Sasuke's not that hard to figure out… Right?"

'Wrong.'

She typed: _Sasuke_

**Incorrect, Please Try Again**

'Alright, how about…'

_Uchiha_

**Incorrect, Please Try Again**

"Jeez, I thought that would be it. Alright then…"

_Naruto's an idiot_

**Incorrect, Please Try Again**

'Darn. I thought for sure that would be it.'

She realized if she didn't get it this last time, that it would lock up for good and she would never find out what e-mails were inside.

"Last try."

_Sakura_

**Correct**

'Why didn't I think of that before? Naruto's idiocy must be rubbing off on me…'

* * *

It took a couple minutes for the program to load all the e-mails. She looked at the titles of the first few that appeared on the screen. It was after the first five that she realized they were all labeled: **To Sakura**. It was only after a couple seconds that she recognized the date of the first one listed. It was dated three years ago. 

'That was when we graduated! We weren't even going out then!'

She stuck with her originally decision, that she had come this far, and decided to open it. She didn't really know what to expect, but what she read certainly wasn't at the top of her list.

* * *

**Dear Sakura,**

**I don't really say this to many people, but Congratulations. When I had first heard that I would share the Valid Victorian position with someone, I was extremely pissed. But when they told me it would be you, I wasn't that mad anymore. Out of everyone, I think you deserve it the most. You worked the hardest in school, next to me anyway. **

* * *

Sakura couldn't believe what she was reading. At first she thought it must have been a joke. Sasuke must have set this up on purpose, to mess with her. But then… how could he have done the date thing. He was smart, but he wasn't very computer literate.

* * *

** But don't think I will let you become top in our class in college. I think only fate could have caused us to end up going to the same University. Prepare for the fight of your educated life.**

**Sasuke**

* * *

Well, she had to admit, the e-mail wasn't a romance novel, confessing his love for her, like she had secretly hoped. But, he had given her a compliment. And he actually joked a little near the end.

She thought back to her high school days. At first, like every other girl, she had a crush on Sasuke. That was until the end of eighth grade. Her parents started pressing her on what she wanted to do when she got out of school and college. They were both doctors and told her she had the mind for it and had no doubt she would make an excellent doctor. That is, if she got her head off boys and into her school work.

That summer was sort of her awakening. She had decided to take her parents advice and decided that she would become a doctor. That was when the checklist, schedule making, and by the books Sakura appeared. She had reviewed her schedule and realized that she wasted the most time thinking about Sasuke. That was when she became a rebel and stopped crushing on him.

"You did what?"

"I've decided to stop crushing on Sasuke. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal! Not a big deal! What are we going to talk about now? If you don't like Sasuke anymore!"

"Poor poor Ino. Don't worry! Soon you will join me on the dark side and stop crushing on him too."

"Never! I will never join the dark side…"

"Too bad… The dark side has diet drinks and low fat cookies…"

* * *

When she closed the e-mail, she looked at the one below it and saw that it was dated some months later. **November 2nd.**

'Freshman year. Wait… That was right after we…'

She clicked it open and began to read.

* * *

**Dear Sakura**

**Don't feel bad about last night and the**

* * *

Her cell phone broke her away from the e-mail. She looked down and noticed the number.

"What!"

"Sakura… You never called… I thought I'd give you some extra time. But it's already 11:25! What are you doing in there?"

"Can't say. Bye."

She snapped the phone shut and looked back at the screen. It rang again.

"Did you just hang up on me?"

"No, I'd never do that. Bye."

She turned it off before snapping it close again.

* * *

On the other side, Ino was glaring at her phone as if it were Sakura herself. 

"That little tramp hung up on me! Oh she is so gonna get it!"

She pressed two on her speed dial and waited for Sakura to pick up.

"_Hi, You've reached Sakura's phone. Sorry I can't take your call right now. But if you leave you name and number and why I should call you back… I'll think about it…"_

_**Beep**_

"WHY THAT LITTLE! UGH!" She threw her phone against the wall before running after it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry baby. Mommy didn't mean it. Are you okay?"

The phone just buzzed in response.

"What the," She looked at the number. "Yay!"

She flipped it open, "Hi baby, I'm so hungry, wanna grab a bite to eat."

'Sakura can take care of herself.'

* * *

Sakura sat in her ex's chair, looking at the screen of her ex's laptop, reading messages he had all addressed to her. 

"Oh… My…"


	5. Their First Everything

* * *

* * *

This chapter is the longest I've written. Just because I have two events take place it in. Didn't want to give you guys another cliff hanger. There is a small lemon near the end. Nothing too graphic, but just thought I'd give you a heads up. And, reason for this being a little later than normal, is because instead of writing this the other night, I wrote the final chapter. The story won't end for anywhile, but I just needed to write it down, so I could outline the rest of the chapters. It probably will change a bit once I finally get there, but, I'll cross that bridge when I get there. Again, thanks for the wonderful reviews. Keeps me motivated to write more :). Next Chapter: Sasuke's never ending work day. Enjoy.

* * *

**Dear Sakura**

**Don't feel bad about last night and the kiss. It wasn't a bad thing. I'm sorry if I scared you when I did it. If I could give any excuse that you would accept, I'd have to say this:**

**The kiss was a spur of the moment action. The lights, the surroundings, how we danced, everything, just felt right and I couldn't stop myself. To be truthful, I don't think I would have stopped myself even if that thought had crossed my mind. You looked so beautiful in your costume.**

**You're an amazing kisser by the way. I don't really have many to judge from, but it makes me never want to kiss anyone else again.**

**I hope what happened at the party won't ruin our relationship, because you're alright, for a girl.**

While Sakura read the e-mail, memories from that night came back to her.

* * *

"What do you mean, you aren't going?" 

"Ino, I just don't have time for stuff like that."

Sakura had her head buried in a book with Ino sat on her bed, looking at her like she was about to fall over and die.

"Where did my rebellious friend disappear too?"

"The medical section in the library."

"Well, I think it's time we went on a rescue mission and brought her back!"

"Maybe another time."

"You can't miss the biggest party of the semester."

"There'll be another one just as big next semester, when I'm not so crammed."

It was three days before Halloween and the campus was about to throw its annual 'Hollow's Eve Bash.'

'For a university with such a great medical college, it sure is a huge party school.'

Ino had been trying to get Sakura to go to a college party all first semester. But, being the 'by the book' student she was, she had yet to attend one.

"What do I have to do, to get you to go?"

Sakura stopped reading and began to think. If the only way to get Ino out of her room so she could study was to agree to go the party, then she had no choice but to say yes.

"If you leave me in peace, then I'll go."

"Deal! You better not flake out on me. Oh, and remember, it's a costume party. So we'll go shopping tomorrow to find something sexy to wear."

"Whatever, just go!"

* * *

The next day, Ino drug Sakura out of her dorm room long enough to go costume shopping for the 'Hollow's Eve Bash.' 

When they stepped into a Halloween shop, Sakura couldn't help but think:

'Ino just had to choose the shankest shop in town.'

"Alright, I already know what I want to be."

"And what's that?"

"Playboy bunny."

"Oh, how original! I bet you'll be the only one at the party dressed like that."

"Fine, fine! I'll pick something else. Oh… Maybe we could dress alike."

"Um, I don't think so."

"No, no! I've got the perfect idea. We'll have so many guys gushing after us; we won't know which one to choose."

"How about you take all the guys and I'll just… Never mind…"

"Uh… Did you say something?"

"Nope."

"Oh my god! This is perfect!"

Ino had spotted a red devil costume that would be more appropriate in the bedroom, then on the dance floor. On the rack next to it, were angel costumes; they looked almost identical to the red devil ones.

"I'll be the devil."

Sakura resisted the urge to make a comment about this.

"And you'll be the angel. It's so perfect! It's like fate knew we'd be coming here."

Again, Sakura resisted an urge to say something back.

Ino pulled out a few sizes of the red devil suit for her, and a few sizes of the angel for Sakura.

"Let's try them on."

"Alright."

Sakura found the size that fit her right away. She had already paid when she sighed when she realized Ino was still in the dressing room.

"Come on Ino! What is taking so long?"

"I can't decide between the one where I can breathe and the one where my boobs look big."

"Can you breathe in that one?"

"No."

"Then pick the first one."

"But I like how my boobs and butt look in the second."

"If you can't breathe, you won't be able to kiss any guys."

"First one it is then!"

* * *

The night of the party came and Ino was as giddy as, well… Ino was just always giddy. As they walked to the spot where the party was, Sakura held a coat over her costume while Ino walked uncovered waving to every boy in sight. 

"Chill out Sakura. You know I'm going to rip that coat off you when we get there. So you might as well take it off now, when you can still do it with dignity."

She reluctantly took the coat off.

"Oh my gosh!"

The girls turned to see Naruto walking up to them, Hinata firmly latched onto his arm.

'Jeez, he couldn't pick anything more childish.'

Naruto was dressed like a ninja. He would say he was a samurai, but he looked like a ninja to Sakura. His outfit was mostly orange, with blue here and there.

'If people can't tell by this, that your favorite color is orange, then they are dumber than you.'

Hinata was wearing a geisha costume.

"Oh my god! Hinata! You look so beautiful."

"We decided to theme our costumes to match each other. I'm the samurai, and Hinata is my beautiful geisha wife."

"Naruto… geishas aren't…"

Sakura was cut off when she saw Hinata shaking her head at her.

"Never mind. You guys look great together."

"Thank you, Sakura."

"Yeah, we decided to theme our costumes too. I'm the evil girl, and Sakura is the good girl."

"It fits."

"Oh my gosh! Have you guys seen Sasuke yet?"

They shook their heads.

"Well, I'm not surprised. It's hard to notice him with all the girls crowding around him. For a guy who isn't interested in attracting a girl, he sure picked a hell of a costume for this party."

"What did the former love of my life dress up as?"

"Oh, you'll see. Ah, here he comes."

They turned their heads to the direction Naruto was looking. Sakura's jaw almost dropped when she saw him. He was wearing an S&M type of costume. He had on leather pants with a spiked belt. No shirt, but spiked bracelets on both wrists. Around his neck he had on a spiked collar with a chain attached; he held the end of the chain in his right hand.

"Oh my… I think I just wet myself." Sakura heard Ino whisper and look away.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Hey."

"Nice Costume."

"I guess."

"You guess! Man, you've got every lady in this place after you. Well, almost everyone. You'll never pull my Hinata away from me."

Naruto pulled Hinata into a sweet embrace and gently kissed her.

"You guys make me so jealous. Alright! It's time to find myself a boyfriend. If you'll excuse me, I'll be back later."

Ino walked off towards the drink table, and wasn't seen again for the rest of the night.

"We won't see her till tomorrow."

"She means well, she's just too… eager."

As a song changed, Naruto's eyes lit up.

"Oh My Gosh! Hinata, it's our song."

At that, he pulled Hinata onto the dance floor, leaving Sakura alone with Sasuke.

The silence might have seemed awkward to another person, but Sakura was use to this by now, when it came to Sasuke. He wasn't a talkative person, and she wasn't in the mood to chat either.

"Wanna dance?"

She looked behind her to see a 'Zorro' extending his hand to her.

"No thanks. I'm not in the mood."

"Maybe later then, my lady."

"Maybe."

'Not in your life, cape boy.'

He walked away and she noticed him stop and ask another girl to dance. She was glad she had declined him. If he wasn't punched out in five minutes, she might have to deal with him again later.

"Not much of a dancer?"

"I don't mind dancing, just not with scum like him."

"How about you dance with me then?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke with an extremely confused look.

"Just thought it would help us out."

"Help us out? How?"

"If I danced with you, I won't have to deal with all those girls over there, and if you dance with me, you won't have to deal with all those guys behind you, who are staring at your butt."

She whipped her head around to see no less than twelve heads suddenly fly in multiply directions.

"They'll still stare at me, even if I'm dancing with you."

"True. But I can pretend to be your boyfriend and give them dirty looks when you head is turned."

"That might hinder their gazes."

"Do you always talk like a girl from a fifties movie?"

"Do you always dress like an S&M slave at parties?"

"Eh, lost a bet."

"Ha!"

"It's not funny."

"Oh, but it is. The mighty Uchiha, losing a beat. That's pretty funny."

He scowled at this.

'Oh, I think I hit a nerve.'

"Do you want to dance or not?"

"Sure, if it will keep the perverts off me for at least a little while."

It didn't take long for Sakura to notice all the stares were gone. Sasuke had done a great job convincing everyone that she was here with him.

'He would even be fooling me.'

He hadn't actually touched her, but he had gotten fairly close numerous times. To anyone else, it would appear that he was caressing her leg as she pulled him down like she was going to kiss him. But in reality, his hands only slightly hovered above her skin and her hands held onto his chain, but not applying any pressure to bring his head down.

She hadn't realized the length of time that had been dancing, until the lights were dimmed to count down to November 1st. That was when it happened.

Sasuke spun her around and placed his hands on her waist. He looked into her eyes for only a moment before he placed his lips on hers. The kiss grew more passionate by the second, and as the crowd around them counted down the seconds to midnight, Sakura counted the seconds Sasuke's lips held hers. When everyone reached zero and started cheering, Sakura pulled away from Sasuke. She quickly gave him a 'What the fuck' look and walked away.

* * *

She avoided everyone else for the rest of the night; which for her was only thirty minutes before she found Ino and left the party. When they reached her dorm room, Ino collapsed on the bed and gave Sakura a worried glance. 

"What the heck is wrong? What was so important that you had to drag me away from that cute guy?"

"Sasuke kissed me."

"WHAT!"

"We were dancing and when the lights went off and everyone started to countdown; he just, all of a sudden, kissed me."

"Wait… He was dancing with you? For how long?"

"We started shortly after you left. We wanted to avoid the two groups that were ogling us."

"Sakura! You danced with him for over an hour!"

"So, that's not the point. He kissed me Ino. For ten seconds."

"How do you know it was for ten seconds?"  
"I was counting."

"Oh really!"

"Shut up."

"How were you dancing?"

"Well, we were pretending to be together… So a little closer than I normally would."

"You dirty tramp! You lead him on! No wonder he kissed you."

"I did not lead him on. And I'm not the tramp in this friendship, you are!"

"I still say you lead him on when you allowed him to dance with you like that."

"You think he'll be mad with me?"

"Why would he be mad with you, with him kissing you?"

"No, I kinda of… Pushed him away and left him without saying a word afterwards."

"I say, don't worry about it. He probably was thinking the same thing you were. 'What the fuck just happened?' Everything will be back to normal in a few days."

* * *

Sakura finished reading the e-mail for the third time, and remembered that Ino had been right. She ran into Sasuke a couple days later and everything seemed to be fine. He didn't bring up the kiss, or act weird towards her in any way. 

'If only I had gotten this e-mail. I would have known differently.'

She closed it down and opened up the next few e-mails. Most of them were just Sasuke telling Sakura about things he was thinking about when he was spending time with her. She smiled more and more, as the compliments he would give her interested in number and affection with each e-mail she read.

As she scrolled down, she noticed the dates between each e-mail decreased in the distance between them. Starting to become almost an every-other-day thing around the time when they had first…

'Oh my… He wrote me about that.'

**Dear Sakura**

**What would you call what we did last night? Would you call it just plain drunken sex, or would you say, we made love? As I look at you, sleeping in my bed, I kind of think it is a little of both. I don't think you would have slept with me, if you had been sober, but I hope that if we ever do this again, which I really would like too; that you won't be drunk the next time around.**

**I honestly think it would have been ten times better if we hadn't been stone cold drunk. Not that it wasn't great to begin with Wink.**

**Sasuke**

"I can't believe he wrote about that. And… did he really add a 'Wink' at the end."

She was blushing now. It was hard not to remember that day, and the events that lead up to her waking up in his bed, naked.

* * *

"Sakura! Ino! Happy last day of school!" 

Sakura, Ino, Naruto, and Hinata were sitting at a table outside the student center, celebrating their last day of their first year.

"I'm so glad that it's over. I thought I would die a few times."

"Well, only three more years to go."

"Gah, Sakura. You just had to ruin the moment. Why can't you be like Naruto?"

"Why would I want to be like Naruto?"

"Hey! I'm sitting right here!"

"Oh please. Just go back to whispering into Hinata's ear and be quiet."

He pouted a little before turning back to Hinata, to place butterfly kisses on her neck.

"We need to throw a party!"

'Why did I have to be cursed with this party school?' Sakura thought as Ino and Naruto started spouting off some ideas for the party they would throw that night.

"We'll have it at Sasuke's place!"

"I thought Sasuke lived with you."

"Nah, he moved out of the dorms after first semester; said something about needing peace of mind, or something like that."

"Probably peace and quiet."

"Hn… Whatever, all I know is that I got the room to myself now. Hinata loves it too. Right… baby?"

Hinata blushed as Naruto placed a kiss on her lips.

"Anyway, he has a nice place now. It's not huge, but it could fit the whole gang."

"What makes you so sure he'll agree to this?"

"I'll make a bet with him. Last bet he lost; so I'm sure he wants to settle the score."

"Oh! So you're the reason he wore that costume to the Halloween party."

"Yeap!"

"What would have happened if you had lost?"

"I would have worn it instead."

'I'm glad he lost.'

"I'll call him right now; hold on."

He quickly dialed:

"Hey Sasuke, we're having a party tonight at your place."

"_No."_

"Oh come on. If you let us use your place, I'll make a bet with you."

"_What are the terms?"_

"If you don't kick anyone out the entire night, then I won't talk for an entire week."

"_And what if I lose?"_

"Then you have to buy me ramen for said week and listen to me tell you my life story."

"…"

"Well, what do you say?"

"_Deal. When's it starting?"_

He placed his hand over the phone and asked Ino what time they should start the party.

"Eight."

"_Fine, I'll get it ready. You bring the beer."_

_Click._

"Well, he never was much for good byes. But yeah, he agreed."

* * *

Sakura, Ino, Naruto, and Hinata arrived at Sasuke's apartment thirty minutes to eight and started setting up. They had just finished when everyone else appeared. Naruto was right when he said the place wasn't big, but it fit their group nicely enough. 

The party was in full swing and by eleven p.m. everyone else was drunk and Sakura was getting there. It was around this time, that she heard Ino calling her name from the living room.

"Sakura… there you are… We were just talking…"

"About?"

"Oh… you!"

"Well, thanks for including me in on the conversation… I guess…"

All the girls were seated on the couches and the guys were at Sasuke's pool table; betting, most likely.

"Sit down, sit down."

"Yeah, Ino was telling us about how you…" Temari leaned in and whispered, _"Kissed Sasuke!"_

"Ino!"

"Shush, be quiet. We don't want them to hear us."

"Sakura, why didn't you tell us you kissed Sex God over there?" Tenten said, as she lifted her bottle to take another drink.

"I… forgot…"

"HA! Yeah right. Who would forget they kissed Mister Sex God?"

She turned to look at Temari.

"Me."

"Well, I doubt you forgot about it. But I bet Sex God did."

"You're probably a lousy kisser."

"Tenten!"

"What? You're my friend Sakura. It's only right that I be honest with you."

"Can't you all act like other drunks and pass out after you've drunken this much?"

"You're one to talk."

"I might be drinking, but I'm not drunk."

"I bet he did."

"Bet who did?"

Sakura was getting slightly annoyed with her drunken friends. They always meant well, sober.

"Sex God, I bet he totally forgot about the kiss, or no, wait. He didn't forget, because it was so BAD!"

The group, minus Hinata, somehow found this extremely funny.

"You wanna bet, then fine. Sasuke, come here for a second will you!"

Sasuke looked up for the pool game and walked over to the drunken girls.

"What do you…"

Before he could finish, she grabbed his tie and pulled him into a kiss.

Shocked responses came from all the girls in the room. The boys looked up from the pool table, but being extremely drunk, didn't bother to notice Sakura and Sasuke kissing.

When she tried to pull away, he only pulled her in more. After a few more seconds, he finally released her to breath.

"Sasuke…"

"Sakura…"

She unknowingly shifted her eyes at his bedroom door.

"Everyone Out!"

"What?" was the group response.

"OUT!"

Everyone quickly got up, gathered their things and left the apartment.

"This means I've won… again… YES!" Could be heard from the hall.

The door had barely closed when Sasuke pulled Sakura into another kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck this time. Before she realized it, they were in his bedroom, undressing.

Being drunk by now, Sakura never heard the voice in her head telling her to tell him to stop. She was caught by now; caught by Sasuke. He lowered her onto the bed as the last of their clothes flew to the floor.

As he kissed his way down her body, stopping every so often when he found a ticklish spot, her moans grew louder and louder. When he reached his final destination, she clenched the bed sheets and moaned.

He didn't let her rest, for as soon as he moved his head back to her face, another moaned escaped her lips as pleasure sweep over her, from the same place, once more.

* * *

Sakura remembered that night better two years later than she had two days later. She remembered the pain, then the pleasure, then the pleasurable pain. She couldn't help but blush when she recalled how many times Sasuke had kissed her, everywhere. The next morning was what she liked the most.

* * *

Sakura woke the next morning fully expecting Sasuke to not be there. She didn't feel him when she started to move around. It was only till he spoke that she opened her eyes. 

"So… You're awake."

Her eyes quickly adjusted to the light and soon she located Sasuke, sitting at his computer desk, laptop closed.

"What time is it?"

"Quarter till eight."

"Oh, my head hurts."

"That's just the hangover, it'll pass soon."

"I've never gotten drunk before… Actually, I've never had beer, before tonight."

"I kind of figured that."

"What should I take for my head?"

"Just rest for awhile. Until you know how your body reacts to being drunk, you should just stay in bed."

She didn't know if she should ask him to take her home, to her bed, or stay in his.

"Do you like tea?"

"Yes."

"I'll make you some. Be right back."

A few minutes later, Sasuke walked back into the room with two cups of tea on a tray. He walked over to the bed and placed the tray in-front of Sakura, before crawling in himself.

"Thank you."

He moved a little closer to Sakura and took his cup. She picked up her cup and took a small sip. The tea wasn't that bad. She had lied when she said she liked tea.

"You're cute when you're sleeping."

"What?"

"I had to write someone an e-mail, and couldn't help but watch you sleep. You're really cute when you're asleep. Not that you aren't cute when you're awake too."

Sakura didn't understand why he was saying all this. She looked into his eyes and assumed he was still slightly drunk.

"Thanks."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"What?"

"Got any plans? Going any places?"

"No."

"Wanna have dinner?"

"Why?"

She thought she could see a little hurt expression come across his face.

"Do you think I'm that heartless?"

"What! No… I don't think you're heartless."

"Then why do you ask why, when I ask you to dinner?"

"I guess… I just don't know why you would …"

"Because I want too. Plus, we did it backwards."

"Backwards?"

"Yeah, you're suppose to go out to dinner, then have sex."

She blushed at this. Was he asking her out?

"So? Dinner, tonight?"

"Mmm, alright."

* * *

Sakura was blushing as she remembered that morning. That had been their first date, and it was among the days when he actually talked to her and slightly relieved his feelings. She sighed as she moved the mouse to close the e-mail. 

"I miss those days. If they hadn't stopped, we would still be together."

She noticed a little extra of the e-mail she hadn't seen before

**P.S. Last night was worth losing that bet to Naruto for and, **_**love**_** your tattoo.**


	6. Sasuke's never ending work day

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 6: Sasuke's never ending work day

* * *

If I had to relate this chapter to anything, I'd call it a small filler. But unlike most fillers, it does become important at the end of the story. Keep the reviews coming, I love em! I'll try to get the next chapter up after work tomorrow, but then the one after that won't come until monday. I'll try for sunday, but its an iffy So, I'll make sure the next one is good enough to tide everyone over. Next Chapter: Sakura's heart. Enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke was broken from another disturbing dream, by his nine a.m. wake up call, via his alarm clock. He barely moved after he punched the clock to the floor. He lay there in bed until the sound of a scattered plastic device annoyed him enough to move. 

'Guess I'll be buying a new one.'

It was his fourth one, in this month alone; he wasn't a morning person. He tried to remember the dream he had been having, but it was too fogy and he could barely make out any of the images; so instead, he began to get ready to go to work.

Although it was Friday, it was his Monday. Working at a car wash meant more business during the weekend, then during the week.

'I need to find a new job.'

He had been working at the 'Strip Wash,' along with everyone else, every summer since freshmen year. It had been the only place that would hire all of them, because Ino's dad was a co-owner.

He started work at ten, so he left his apartment at ten till.

* * *

The first hour had been easy, but shortly after eleven, it started to get busy and all the outside workers were starting to complain. 

"Jeez, don't people have more important things to do, then to get their cars washed."

"Your complaining is more troublesome than the customers, Chouji."

"It's just not fair. That guy in there has a hamburger!"

"Lunch isn't for another three hours, fa… man."

"What were you going to say, Kiba?"

Everyone around Kiba backed away as Chouji moved towards him, with an 'I'm going to flatten you' expression plastered on his face.

'Why did I ever agree to this?'

Sasuke had been listening to the conversations of his friends a ways away, at the water fountain.

"Well, howdy there, Sex God!"

Sasuke tensed up and looked behind him to a girl in a bikini top and too-short shorts.

"Hello Maggie."

"How's my favorite Sex God today?"

"You know I don't like being called that by customers, Maggie."

"And you know I told you to call me Pussy Cat!"

"I prefer to stay on a real name basis."

"And I'd prefer you on top of me, making sweet, sweet…"

She was cut off when Lee bounded over to them.

'Saved by the brow.'

"Lee, would you mind helping this young lady here? I'm not able to answer her questions correctly."

"Sure thing! Now miss, how may I be of service to you!"

Sasuke walked away with a grin on his face. The girl, Maggie, just stared at him with an angry look.

This wasn't a new thing for Sasuke. Girls were hitting on him all the time at work. But, no matter how much he wanted to ignore them, he knew it was easier to deal with them, then to deal with…

"GOOD MORNING SEX GOD!"

"Good morning _Mr. _Jiraiya."

"Oh Sex God, how many times have I told you to just call me Jiraiya, drop the formal thing."

"About as many times as I have asked you to stop calling me Sex God."

"Oh, but it fits too well. I patted myself on the back for days after I gave you that nickname."

His boss, Jiraiya, was the main manager of the car wash, and liked to give his employees nicknames.

"_Gives a more family type touch to the work place!"_

In Sasuke's opinion, he had received the worst one. While everyone else's stayed at work, he had to deal with being called Sex God everywhere he went.

"Did you need to talk to me about something, _Mr. _Jiraiya?"

"Yes, Sex God. This place is a mad house, and although I love it! With Blonde Blunder and Quiet Eyes off on their honeymoon, and half of the rest of our family not starting till Monday, the ones here can barely handle the work load!"

"So, why don't you call some of them?"

"Don't you think I've attempted that? Silent Killer and Bon Bon just laughed at me over the phone and hung up. I have a mind to fire them. But Bon Bon is just too cute and Silent Killer would well… kill me if I fired his girlfriend. Buggy… well… He scares me too much for me to even try."

Sasuke was getting annoyed with all his blabbering.

'Get to the point!'

"Scotch Maiden, well, I didn't call her because than Round Pound and Cloud Nine would be too busy talking to her to do any lick of work."

'Tick tock… Tick Tock…'

"The Three Sandboxians didn't bother to answer their phones. But I did leave Little Red a message. I love that kid; he is so much like me."

'Is he high?'

"HEY! Dog Breath! Leave Round Pound alone and get back to work."

Sasuke looked over to see Kiba being chased around a car by Chouji.

"But _Mr. _Jiraiya, he was chasing me!"

"That's it, Puff ball can't come to work with you for a week."

"NO, AKAMARU!"

"Anyway! So, I've tried all of them, but couldn't reach anyone."

"So?"

"Call Flower for me, Please!"

Sasuke's eyes light up. He had almost forgotten completely about her this morning.

'Thanks a lot!'

"Why don't you call her?"

"I've tried! But she isn't at the dorms, her cell is off and Scotch Maiden said she wasn't at her place."

"So why do you think I can get a hold of her, when you couldn't?"

"Because she is your arm candy!"

"How many times do I have to tell you; don't call Sakura that. And for you information, _Mr. _Jiraiya, she isn't my arm… eh, girlfriend, anymore!"

After that, he walked away, leaving Jiraiya, with his mouth wide open. He saw he was about to chase after him, when the other co-owner of the car wash, Tsunade, stepped out.

"JIRAIYA! Get your perverted self in here and get to that paper work I placed on your desk this morning!"

When he was sure the pervert was gone, he stopped and lent against a pole. He looked over towards the office part of the building, to where Sakura's desk was. It was empty at the moment, since she didn't start till Monday.

He smiled when he remembered how she would tease him from within the air condition building. How she would wear bikinis, just to torture him when he went inside for breaks.

She would lean against the break room table, exposing her backside to him. The pink flower tattoo on the middle of her back always caught his eye first. When no one was looking, he would gently caress the spot where it was. She would quickly turn around, give him a fake 'How dare you' look and walk away; only to wink at him when she reached the door.

He didn't realize that he was smiling until a bucket of water was poured on him.

"What the fu…"

A roar of laughter came from Chouji and Kiba as they ran away.

"I think you look good, wet, Sex God."

'Oh great, her.'

He turned around to see his worst favorite customer, Karin, walking towards him. He quickly turned to walk away, when she stepped in front of him.

"Word on the street is that you are single again."

"So."

"So, it's also said that little miss book worm was the one that dumped you. You must be so heartbroken."

"…"

"Let Karin help you take all your heartbreak away. Dinner? Tonight?"

'Jeez, she never stops. How am I going to get rid of her, once and for all? Oh, I've got it.'

"Can't. Got to watch the kid tonight."

"Got to what the what?"

"I've. Got. To. Watch. The. Kid. Tonight."

"Yes, I heard you. What kid are you talking about?"

"Oh. I guess I can't keep him a secret for much longer. Sakura and I secretly have a seven month old boy."

"…"

"Yeah, we decided that even though we were over, we would keep a good relationship for Sasuke Jr."

"Sasuke… Jr…"

"I was against the name at first, but I couldn't say no after Sakura begged me so much. He is so cute. You know what! We should have dinner tonight; you can help me take care of him. He is a handful, with all the throwing up he does."

"Throwing… Up!"

"Yeah. He throws up on your shirt, on your hair, in your mouth; just all over really. Yeah, he is a handful alright. But I wouldn't give it up for the world."

He pretended to be absolutely smitten with his fake son.

Karin couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh, you know what… Actually, I just remembered I have other plans. Maybe… never…"

And with that, she ran off, got in her car and drove off.

'I might have lost us our best customer, but I don't care. The look on her face was worth it.' Sasuke said, while laughing to himself.

The rest of the day was filled with the normal accuracies; girls flirting with him and placing large tips in his back pocket. He actually thought he felt one pinch his butt. Jiraiya kept trying to get out to Sasuke to 'comfort/scold' him, but kept being physically pulled inside by Tsunade.

'Sometimes, I love that woman for her strength.'

The one thing that bothered Sasuke the most was the constant thoughts of Sakura he had to shake from his mind.

'No! NO! Stop thinking about her. Stop remembering each thing we did together. Stop! Stop! Stop!'

He unknowingly let out a sigh.

'But what if I don't want too?'

Just then, another bucket of water drenched Sasuke head to foot. He clenched his fist as he dove onto to Chouji and Kiba, who this time, couldn't get away.

"When will today be over?"

"Not till 6 o'clock sharp!"

'Ugh!'

"Sex God, I know how you feel. To lose Flower like that, must have been hard. But you know what always cheers me up after me and a girl are over."

"…"

"I GO AND FLIRT WITH THE NEXT ONE I SEE! Nothing cheers you up better then a good flirt with the next prettiest girl you come across. So… How 'bout it? There are some nice ones over there."

"Leave me alone or I'll quit."

Jiraiya let out a squeal and ran away.

"No! Don't! Don't! You are our money maker!"

Sasuke sighed before stepping out of the way as a third bucket of water almost soaked him again.

"You really think I'll fall for that a third time. I'm Ninja Bitch! Ninja!"

"Oh no! He's gone psychotic! Run!" Chouji and Kiba said together before running off.

'That should keep them away for the rest of the day.'

He looked down at his watch.

'Only three. Dammit.'


	7. The Drunken Typist

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 7: The Drunken Typist

* * *

The chapter: Sakura's Heart, isn't coming out today. I wasn't ready to move onto that chapter yet. Yeah, I loved writing the ninja part in the last chapter. I have a shirt that says: I'm Ninja (You can't see me) and I didn't realize I was wearing it till I read the chapter again. Sorry for not getting a chapter up yesterday; I had out of town family come in, so I was forced to entertain them, instead of write a new chapter. Anyway, I plan to write a few more chapters over events in SasuSaku's relationship. So, hopefully you like this one and the ones that will come afterwards. Next Chapter: Secret Library Meeting. Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura had been reading Sasuke's e-mails for longer than most would have bothered too. She had reached e-mails that were dated around the start of their relationship and couldn't stop laughing. 

"Ha! I never understood why he came in the first place!"

**Dear Sakura**

**Do you ned to ask wy I agre to go wt you to the mal? I cnt let you go shopn alone. The malk has the hihest pertage for the 'gys hitn on gils' rato. And I kno yu can tke care offfff yosef, notng I do, I do to conl you. But is jst too fun to glr at gys to scar them off.**

**Plus, is esy wwwy to gettt yu to go ot drnkin.**

**Oh shit, I tink I migt of wke yu up!**

**SEX GOD!**

Sakura almost fell off the floor laughing. She had remembered that day, but especially that night, when Sasuke had gotten drunk.

'He isn't a very good typist when he is drunk.'

* * *

Sakura was in front of the dressing room's triple mirror, looking at herself in one of the new outfits Ino had recommended she buy. She had her thirteenth on and liked the color of the top, but hated the style of the pants. 

_Sigh._

"Don't give me that look."

"You can't even see me, how do you know what look I'm giving you."

"Because it's the look you always give me when you are bored."

"Hn."

"I told you I was going shopping. You didn't have to come."

"Yes I did."

She stepped back into the waiting area in front of the dressing room. Sasuke was seated on a pink sofa, bent over, looking at Sakura.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I wanted too."

"Liar."

She stepped back to the mirror, before entering her changing room.

"When are you going to be done?"

"When I've tried everything on."

"And when's that going to be."

"You don't have to stay here and wait for me. Go to the food court or something. I'll call you when I'm done."

"I can't do that."

"Jeez, what is with you today?"

"Is it so odd for me to want to spend time with my girlfriend?"

She popped her head out, half way changed.

"Yes."

"I resent that."

"And I resent your controlling manner."

"I'm not controlling you. If anyone's controlling anyone, it's you who is controlling me!"

"I told you, you don't have to stay."

"But I have too."

'He can be such a baby sometimes.'

She only sighed at his utmost refusal to leave. But honestly, she adored that he was here. They had only been going out a few months and she was worried that not seeing each other a lot would hurt their relationship.

"Sakura, where are you? Oh, hi Sasuke. I didn't know you came."

"I had to come."

"He did not!"

"Sakura, how could you be so cruel and drag your boyfriend to a ladies store."

"I did not drag him, he volunteered to come. And don't even lecture me; you do it to your boyfriends all the time."

She stepped out of the dressing room with a pile of clothes in each arm.

"Left, keep, Right, eek!"

"Aww, but the right is most of the stuff I picked out. Don't you like my clothes?"

"I like them on you, but on me… It looks like I'm asking for every guy in the place to hit on me."

"What are you saying? That I'm asking for it?"

"Yes."

"Sakura!"

"Ino!"

"Now you see why I had to come."

"Not really."

"Never mind. Give me the ones you don't want, I'll give them to the clerk."

When the three walked out, Sakura noticed the dressing room attendant slightly flirting with Sasuke. He gave her the clothes and walked off. Clearly annoyed by her flirting.

"Girls…"

"Pardon?"

"Other girls."

"That's better!"

She leaned against him and gave him a kiss on the lips after she set the clothes she was buying on the counter.

"That'll be $475.19."

"Yikes! I don't have that much!"

"Here."

She looked over to see Sasuke pull out his credit card and hand it to the man behind the counter.

"Sasuke, you don't have to pay for these."

"Think of them as an early Christmas present."

"Aww, that's so sweet. I wish I had a boyfriend that bought things for me."

"You make every boyfriend buy things for you. I don't think you've paid for a pair of shoes since you were fourteen."

"I know how to work a man."

"Yeah, to the bone. Then he brings out the boot and you're gone."

"Men don't dump me, I dump them."

"Sure!" Sakura and Sasuke said together.

"That's it! It's time to get drunk."

"No thanks."

"Oh come on, Sakura! Sasuke, talk some sense into your girl."

"I don't feel like going either."

"AH! You are a bunch of party poopers!"

They hit a couple more stores before heading to the food court.

"NaruHina! NejiTen! Shikamaru! Chouji! Hey!"

They saw their friends look up from a table near the center of the eating area.

"Oh, hi Ino. You're looking nice today."

"Thanks! Oh my god! Look Sakura! There's Sam! Isn't he just the cutest boy you've ever seen in the entire world."

Sakura noticed Chouji's hurt expression as he sat down.

'You can be such an idiot sometimes Ino.'

"I thought you thought Derek was the cutest boy in the entire world."  
"Oh please. I stopped thinking about him weeks ago."

'More like days ago.'

"Anyway, no. I don't think he is the cutest boy in the entire world."

"What! Have you gone mad?"

"Hello… boyfriend… Standing right here."

She pointed to Sasuke, who was looking around at the different places to eat.

"What do you want to eat Sakura?"

"Oh, I'd love some A&W. You remember what I like?"

"Of course. I'll be right back."

As Sasuke walked away, Sakura and Ino sat down with the rest of their friends.

"Jeez, he sure is treating you to a lot lately." Tenten said as she eyed Neji.

"What? He is only buying her lunch."

"He bought all the clothes she has in her bags earlier too."

"Gah! Way to go Sasuke. Making us look bad." Naruto said as Sasuke returned to the table with the food.

"Huh? What?"

"Oh Sasuke! Thanks for buying me some food too."

"I didn't. That's my food!" He said as he pulled the tray away from Ino.

"Until you get yourself another man, you'll have to buy your own food, Ino."

"I'll buy some food for you Ino!"

"Oh, thank you Chouji."

'If only she knew.'

After Chouji returned, Ino began talking about what she wanted to do that night.

"I say we all go out drinking."

"Heck yeah! What do you say Hinata?"

"I'll go, but I won't drink. Is that okay?"

"Of course its okay! You can be one of the drivers!"

"I'll be the other."

"Oh! So you've decided to come now, eh Sakura?"

"If Hinata's going, I will. It'll give me at least one sober person to talk too."

"What about you four? You in."

"Oh, I can't, I have a test tomorrow."

"Neji?"

"I have a test tomorrow too."

Sakura noticed Tenten give Neji a wink after Ino looked away.

'Test my aunt's phanny.'

"Shikamaru? Chouji?"

"I'm there!"

"I guess I'll come too. But the minute it becomes troublesome, I'm out."

"You'll be drunk before you realize that."

"Hn."

"I'll call Gaara, Temari, Kiba, and Kankurou and see if they want to come too."

"No Lee?"

"No Lee!"

"What you got against fuzzy brow?"

"He got us banned from the last place we brought him too, remember?"

"So?"

"So… If we keep bringing him along, we'll run out of places to go to get wasted."

"Good point."

Sakura toned out the rest of the conversation as she felt Sasuke start kissing her neck.

"_So, what you want to do after tonight."_

"_I don't know. What do you want to do?"_

"_A million different things."_

"_Can you name a couple? Then maybe I can choose one."_

"_Well, a few involve you on your knees, while I…"_

"What are you two talking about over there?"

Sakura whipped her eyes towards the group.

"Just talking."

"Looks more than 'just talking' to me."

"They are making out, just leave them alone. Now, back to the plans…"

"_What do you think about wearing that angel costume you wear on Halloween last year tonight?"_

"_Then every guy would be staring at me."_

"_I meant after the bar. You know what it does to me!"_

"_I have no idea what you are talking about…"_

"_Well then, I'll just after to show you… again and again and again..."_

Sakura secretly wished he would never stop talking dirty to her, but reluctantly had to get up when the rest of the group started too.

"

* * *

Later that night, they were at 'Haku's Shots' and Sakura was not having a good time. She dreaded agreeing to be the descanted driver. She heard Ino laughing somewhere in the background, but didn't bother to look; she already knew what she was doing. 

She watched as everyone else, including Sasuke, down shot after shot.

'I wonder if he'll even be awake when we leave.'

He had been right to call her his corrupted angel. Ever since they had started going out, she began to love when he randomly started kissing her neck, which usually lead to making out, which involved him talking dirty to her, that always lead them to having sex in the end.

She tapped her foot impatiently. She wanted to leave so bad. Just the thought of Sasuke was getting her excited.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up to see Hinata's worried expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine… Actually no, I'm not. I can't stand this."

"Can't stand what?"

"Sitting here, sober, while everyone else is getting drunk." She lied.

"Oh."

"Don't get me wrong… I love hanging out with you. Just not in bars."

"No, I understand. I can't stand not being with my boyfriend either."

Sakura inwardly sighed. Hinata always seemed to know what people were thinking. She loved that trait of hers.

"Me too. Me too."

* * *

"Good night sweet prince, I bed to see you morrow." 

"Ino! Get off of me. I'm not a prince. I'm not even a boy! Get off!"

Sakura shoved Ino off of her as she left her apartment. She had already dropped Chouji off, who had been rambling off his love for Ino, who, had been too drunk to notice.

"I will never be this again. I just don't have the strength for it."

As she made her way downstairs, she saw Sasuke slumped back in the front seat.

'Great. He's asleep. There goes my evening.'

It was a ten minute drive to Sasuke's apartment. When the finally reached his building, Sasuke woke up.

"Huh? Where ares we?"

"We're at your place baby."

"Baby! You never call me baby! I like it!"

"You won't remember I called you that in the morning."

"Oh yes I will! I'll remember for the rest of my lives!"

"You are far to chipper when you're drunk."

"I am not drunk! I'm just silently intoxicated!"

"That's drunk."

"Drunk, spunk! Let's have sex!"

She placed him on his couch before walking into his bedroom to get him a change of clothes.

"You'll pass out before we even make it to the bedroom."

"I will not! I feel great! I don't even feel drunk anymore!"

"You are not great and you are still drunk. Just get some sleep baby."

"Oh! You called me baby again! That means you love me!"

'Oh man, I hate to do this.'

Before he realized it, she had knocked him out and he fell down on his couch, snoring loudly. She managed to pick him up and carry him to the bedroom. After she put him under the covers, she took off most of her clothes and snuggled into with him.

"Good night Sasuke."

* * *

"He must have written this when he was drunk. I didn't even realize he would get up while I was sleeping and write these. No wonder I never saw him doing it." 

She couldn't help but laugh at the e-mail he had written her the morning after. He was almost completely sober by then.

**Dear Sakura**

**Sorry for passing out last night. I had every intension to follow up on my statement at the mall. I'll make it up to you double tonight.**

**Sasuke**

'I guess he doesn't read his past e-mails at all.'

* * *

**Clear verison of the drunk e-mail**

**Dear Sakura**

**Do you need to ask why I agreed to go with you to the mall? I can't let you go shopping alone. The mall has the highest percentage for the 'guys hitting on girls' ratio. And I know you can take care of yourself, nothing I do, I do to control you. But it's just too fun to glare at guys to scare them off.**

**Plus, it's an easy way to get you to go out drinking.**

**Oh shit, I think I might of woke you up!**

**SEX GOD!**

**

* * *

**

Oh, and possible full lemon in next chapter... bye


	8. Secret Library Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 8: Secret Library Meeting

* * *

I think the chapter on Sasuke might have confused a few people. His chapter described his entire day. If you look at Sakura's day, it's only about 2p.m. when this chapter will take place. Just thought I'd clear that up, if anyone was confused. After this chapter, it will start to get a little dark, because after this one, Sakura starts to read the e-mails during the bad turn in their relationship. Lemon this chapter: **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!** Next Chapter: How it changed. Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura leaned back in her chair, taking a moment to collect her thoughts as she finished reading the e-mail Sasuke had written over a year ago. She had been reading e-mail after email. Some very heartfelt, some very funny, and some where he had apologized for things she didn't even remember. She came upon an e-mail that made her smirk slightly. 

"Oh, I remember that day. I was so bad!"

'If anyone ever read these e-mails, I bet they'd kick me out of school.'

**Dear Sakura**

**Don't try and play the innocent act with me. I've seen your dark side and you know how I like it. I love laundry day by the way. That little outfit you wear. It would drive any man crazy, and make them possessive of you every minute you wore it out in public. I'm glad I'm not the possessive type.**

"Liar."

**I thoroughly enjoyed our study session in the library today. I never knew the history section could be so… exciting. I think we should go there more often. I'm sure the books could do with another dusting.**

**Thanks for the picture. I put it on my desktop, so I could look at you teasing me anytime I feel up for it. I think I feel up for it right now…**

**Sasuke**

"Did he do what I think he did after he wrote this?"

Sakura smirked a little; she remembered the day in the library often, being the only time she ever did it in public.

* * *

"Sasuke, stop it." 

"How can you except me to stop; when you are wearing that!"

"I always wear this on laundry day."  
"And I always do this on laundry day, now don't I."

"I'm trying to study!"

"And I'm trying to feel you up."

"Feel me up later!"

Sakura and Sasuke were sitting at a round table on the bottom floor of the university library. Sakura's nose was inches away from the pages of a large medical book. She had a test the next day, and decided to get some extra cramming in. Sasuke, on the other hand, was massaging her leg, causing her to become very distracted.

"Well, well, well. The sex birds are at it again."

They looked up to see Naruto and Hinata walking towards the table. Naruto was holding three books, while Hinata was only holding her purse.

"Are you actually going to study for a change?"  
"No, these books are Hinata's. I was just carrying them for her. Here sweetie, let me get the chair for you."

"You're acting awfully chivalrous today."

"What? I can't open the door, carry books, and pull out a chair for my _fiancée_."

"Fiancée! Oh my god! Congrats!"

"Thank you, thank you. Would you like anything to drink, my love?"

"Could you get me some water?"

"Right away."

As Naruto walked away, Hinata and Sakura started giggling.

"He's been doing this since he asked me last night. I think he's afraid I'll change my mind and say no."

"You, never. You love that idiot too much."

"Sasuke!"

"What? It's a compliment!"

"What's a compliment?" Naruto returned to the table with two bottled waters.

"Oh, nothing! Thank you."

He kissed her before taking the seat to her right.

"Do you have another test Sakura?"

"Yeah."

"Jeez, med students have lots of tests, don't they?"

"Not really. I just study a lot. Being the first in the class doesn't come easy."

"Just be glad we aren't in the same college, or you wouldn't be the first. You'd be second, after me!"

"Oh, is that so?"

"It is so."

"Well, I'd say prove it, but there is no way to do so."

"I bet there is."

"And I bet there's not."

"And I bet they don't serve ramen here."  
"What?" Everyone at the table said as they looked at Naruto.

"Hey! We were all betting, so I thought I'd throw mine in."  
"You are such an idiot!" Sakura and Sasuke said together. Hinata just lent over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're so cute."  
"Why thank you, my lovely pearl!"

As they started to kiss, Sasuke lent over and whispered in Sakura's ear.

"_Gives you ideas, don't it."_

"_I have no idea what you are talking about."_

"_Don't give me that, I know you're thinking about it."_

"_Unlike you, I don't think about sex every minute of everyday."_

"_I don't think about it every minute."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Yeah, I don't think about it when I'm doing it."  
"Sure…"_

"I just remembered, I have to go get a book from the third floor, excuse me."

She got up, walked towards the elevator, entered and pressed 3.

As the elevator went up, Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"What did you say to her, to make her leave?"

"She didn't leave idiot. She just went to go get a book."

"She seemed in a hurry though."

"Well, I highly doubt she wants to send her entire day studying."  
"Sure she does. Sakura loves studying."

"I'm going to go help her. Be right back."

"Alright."

As Sasuke got up to leave, he heard Naruto begin kissing Hinata again.

* * *

He reached the third floor and began looking for Sakura. He spotted a patch of pink down in the history section. He began to walk towards her, passing tons of books covered in a thick dust. He snuck up behind her and grabbed her waist. 

"AH!"

She turned around to see Sasuke smirking at her.

"Shhh. You shouldn't scream Sakura. This is a library after all."

"Well I wouldn't, if you hadn't… Ugh! Never mind."

She turned back around and continued her search for the book she pretended to need.

"What are you doing down here anyway? No one ever uses these books. The internet is far too easy to ever need to even enter this section."

"I like books more than the internet."

"And I like you more than books."

He started placing kisses on her neck. Without realizing it, she relaxed her neck and let him have more room to work.

"Sasuke…"

He placed his hands on her waist and turned her around. He pulled her into him and kissed her lips. He started to move his hands down her sides when she pushed him off.

"Sasuke! We can't!"

"Why not? I know you want too."

"Doesn't matter, we are in a library."

"So?"

"So! There are other people; someone could come across us at anytime."

"Oh, so you're already thinking about it!"

She blushed at this.

"We just can't!"

"We are in the most disserted part of the library; no one even comes to the third floor, unless all the computers are taken on the first two. And they are on the other side. No one will find us, or hear us."

He said all this as he caressed her body. She could barely stop herself from ripping off his shirt and tie.

"It's still wrong too."

"Sakura, the minute you chose to wear that outfit, you made a choice to seduce me today."

"I did not! It's laundry day. I always wear this on laundry day."

"And we also do this on laundry day… Don't we."

"Well…"

"You know, I hear the best sex is done in public; where getting caught is always possible. Of course, I don't know that for a fact myself. But… I've been dieing to try."

He lent forward as he said this.

"Um." She couldn't stop herself from smirking.

"The smirk says it all."

He closed the remaining distance between them and kissed her. She grabbed his tie and deepened the kiss. He moved his hand down to her waist and started lowering her skirt.

"_Oh, you went commando today!"_

She could only nod her head as he started fingering her. A moan escaped her lips as she broke the kiss to undo his belt.

"_Someone sure is eager!"_

"Shut up!"

She threw his pants to the floor before also lowering his boxers. He grabbed her leg and lifted it to his waist. She supported herself be placing her arms over his shoulder as he entered her. He pulsed back and forth, increasing in speed as he went. She let out a loud moan before he placed his hand over her mouth.

"_Remember, we're in a library."_

She smirked as he pulled his hand away. Moments later he too let out a loud moan, followed by her hand on his mouth.

"_Same goes to you."_

He kissed her when she removed her hand. He could feel himself about to climax.

"Sakura…"

She too was on the verge of climaxing.

"Sasuke!"

With a deep thrust, her climax came and she began to scream, only to have his hand placed over her mouth again.

Before he removed it, his climax came as well, and before he could utter a sound, her hand cupped over his mouth.

They both released their hands as they breathed heavily. He wiped the sweat off her face and lent in and kissed her. He let go of her leg and pulled back up her skirt. He then pulled his own boxers and pants up and continued to kiss her. They heard footsteps coming close and he quickly pulled on a crammed book and moved them out of the way as ten or more books fell to the floor.

"What's going on here? Are you two alright?"

"Yes ma'am, my girlfriend went to grab a book and it was too crammed in and all of them fell to the floor. I guess it scared her more than she expected."

"Well, please try and keep your voices down. This is a library!"

"Yes ma'am, we will."

"Sorry."

The librarian walked away and when they were sure she was out of ear shot, started laughing.

"Didn't I tell you, public sex is the best."

She eyed him seductively, before bending down to pick up the books. Once she had put them in the return cart, she started to walk away.

"I thought you came up here for a book?"

"This section didn't have what I want."

"I bet my apartment does."

"And I bet you are wrong."

"Oh! Want to take this bet of ours up a notch?"

"What's the wager?"

"If you don't scream my name at least five times, I'll be your sex slave for a week."

"And if I do?"

"Then you'll be mine for said week." He said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm already your sex slave." She said before walking away, swinging her hips.

"Keep walking like that and we'll settle this right now."

* * *

When they finally got back to the first floor, they saw Naruto and Hinata still making out. 

Sasuke cleared his throat as they reached the table.

"Oh... hey… Where have you guys been?"

"We were only gone awhile."

"I don't call twenty minutes awhile. What… were you guys having sex on the third floor?" He said, laughing to himself.

"Yes."

"Sasuke!"

"What? He asked."

Naruto nearly fell off his chair.

"Sweetie, are you alright?"

"Nothing a trip to the third floor can't cure." He said eyeing Hinata with a raised eyebrow.

"You know, I just remembered, I need a book from there."

As Naruto and Hinata boarded the elevator, Sasuke started kissing Sakura's neck again.

"_What do you say we ditch this place and continue elsewhere?"_

"_Elsewhere being your apartment."_

"_Elsewhere being my bed."_

_"I'll go check out."_

* * *

'Sasuke could always convince me to do weird things. Good times, good times.' 

Her head sank a little; the next e-mail was at the start of their rough patch that had caused her to break up with him.

"This is where it all went downhill."

She sighed before continuing to read the e-mail.

* * *

Well, I'm not much for graphic scenes. I leave it up to the imagination of the reader. For those who haven't had the privelage to visit a university, they have different colleges within. And Sasuke always wears a tie. I find ties sexy, on sexy guys, so thats why. 


	9. How it changed

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 9: How it changed.

* * *

Alright, this chapter took me some extra time to think up. I didn't want to sound extremely far fetched, but I didn't want to sound corny either. I think I did an alright job. Two more chapters until Sasuke comes home. Get ready for that. Like I've said before, I already have the last chapter written, but it will have to change because of a few things I've added. Next Chapter: Sakura's Heart. Oh, and thanks for the reviews, I love reader's input. Enjoy!

* * *

"That bastard! Why didn't he ever tell me this? I feel like a jerk now."

Sakura sat back on the swivel chair with a huge frown on her face. The latest e-mail she got to, open in front of her. When she started reading the e-mails during the time of their rough patch, she didn't even realize she had reached that far until she noticed the dates. His writing hadn't changed until she read this e-mail:

**Dear Sakura**

**Why are you mad at me? All I said was that I didn't want to go to a chick flick. You have Ino, Hinata, Temari, and Tenten to go with; so why did it matter if I came or not? I'm sorry if I said something wrong. I can't stand to see you upset. I realize I'm not the best communicator, but I really wish you would express your feelings more with words, then with glares.**

**I can't read your mind Sakura, however much I want too.**

**Please, talk to me.**

**Sasuke**

"So, Ino was right. I should have talked to him. I feel like an idiot. No! This doesn't change the fact that he started to do less and less things with me, other than sex!"

She closed the e-mail and opened the next one below it.

**Dear Sakura**

**Are you still mad at me? So we missed dinner. Wasn't what we did at my apartment more fun anyway?**

**Sasuke**

"Well! That throws my feelings of being a jerk out the window. He had no idea what he was doing!"

* * *

It had started almost a year before Sakura broke up with Sasuke. They had started to go out and doing other couple things less and less. Sasuke only wanted to hang out at his apartment and have sex. More sex than hang out. Sakura didn't mind at first, but soon never going out had gotten on her nerves. She tried to persuade him to go, but he never budged.

"Wanna go to the movies tonight?"

"Nah, we can just order one on pay per view."

"How about dinner? It's been forever since we've been to Carlos's Bar and Grill. I just love their smoked salmon."

"We can just have them deliver."

"How about…"

"Sakura, I'm trying to watch this. Please, can talk about what we are going to do tonight later."

'You'll never bring it up again.'

"Alright."

Suddenly her phone rang and she went over to the kitchen to answer it.

"_Hey Forehead! Whatcha up too?"_

"Not much, Ino-pig! Just doing the _same old._"

That was her code word for saying, 'hanging out at Sasuke's doing absolutely nothing and in dire need of a rescue.'

"_Let's go see that new chick flick. I hear it's really good."_

They already saw the latest girl movie two weeks ago.

"Oh yeah. I've been meaning to see that. I don't have my car, come by Sasuke's in ten minutes. Okay?"

"_I'll beat that, be there in nine! Bye."_

"Later."

She closed her phone and put it back in her purse, turned and went into the living room to find her shoes.

"You going out?"

"Yeah. Ino wants to some new movie with her favorite actor that just came out."

"Which one?"

"I don't know. She has so many favorites, and she didn't tell me."

"I thought we were doing stuff tonight." Sasuke said turning to face her.

"We can do stuff tomorrow."

A honk was heard from the front of the building.

"Oh! That's Ino. Bye."

She kissed Sasuke on the cheek and flew out the door. She quickly ran down the stairs and hopped into Ino's car.

"So..."

"Yeah."

"Did you?"

"Of course."

"And he didn't?"

"Nope."

"Jerk."

"I agree." Sakura said before putting on her sunglasses.

They drove out of the complex and made a left towards Ino's place.

* * *

The next day, Sakura woke up to her phone ringing.

'Who would call this early?'

_Sasuke_

"Ugh." She looked at the phone. "I'm not home."

Hours later, she was sitting at a café with Ino and Hinata.

"What's that sound?" Ino asked, looking around.

"My phone. I put it on vibrate."

"Why aren't you answering it?"

"Because it's Sasuke, and I'm not in the mood to talk to him."

"How come?" Hinata asked, taking a bite of her salad.

"Because he'll find a way to get me to come over and I actually want to spend the day doing exciting stuff."

"Sex with him isn't exciting." Ino asked, ducking down to dodge the spoon Sakura just threw at her.

"That's none of your business. You know what I mean."

"What's been going on with you two?" Hinata asked as she looked down at her phone.

"Text from Naruto?"

"No, my father. We are having dinner with him tonight, Naruto and me."

"Oh, haven't told him yet?" Ino asked again.

"We have. But I think he is trying to convince him to change his mind."

All three laughed at this.

"So, back to topic. Sakura, what is going on with you and Sasuke? You guys were doing so great, why the sudden change?"

"It wasn't that sudden. It's just been increasing in occurrences from every so often, to all the time."  
"What has?" Both girls asked.

"His unwillingness to do anything with me."

"But you guys hang out at his place all the time, Naruto told me."

"Yeah, but when I'm there, I feel like an unwanted pest. Well, until he is horny enough to take me to the bedroom. Then after, he'll just fall asleep, he use to cuddle with me."

"I find it hard to picture Sasuke cuddling."

"Well, cuddling might be an exaggeration."

"Maybe he is just stressed or something like that."

"I thought that at first too, Hinata. But it happens everyday now. We had reservations the other night for Lugio's and at the last minute changed his mind and we stayed home instead. Do you know how hard it is to get a reservation at Lugio's?"

"No."

"Ino, you don't count. You have like a permanent table there."

Ino giggled, but stopped when she saw Sakura glaring at her.

"Was it a special occasion?" Hinata asked, finishing her salad and laying her napkin on the plate.

"No, but I had been looking forward to it for weeks. I've tried to get him to go places with me, but he flat out refuses… Well… in so many words he refuses, but still."

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"He'd probably just deny he's doing anything wrong and change the subject by kissing me."

"Well, it's your own fault for having an irresistible boyfriend."

"I'm sure things will get better. He can't stand inside for the rest of his life!"

Sakura laughed, "Maybe you're right Hinata. Hopefully you're right."

* * *

'She was wrong. It didn't get better.'

Sakura remembered how instead of getting better it seemed to get worst, evident by the e-mails she was reading.

**Dear Sakura**

**Why haven't you returned my phone calls? Why are you ignoring me? What did I do? I don't understand. We are spending time together. Isn't that enough?**

**Sasuke**

"No, it wasn't enough."

* * *

"It's not like he is ignoring you, or hanging out with his friends more than you."

"It's not that Ino. I love spending time with him. And I love being at his apartment a lot, it's like we are living together. Married even!"

"So, what's the problem?"

"Even married couples go out. To dinner, to a movie, to the park."

"Why would you want to go to the park?"  
"It's just a place to go, alright! It's like I'm spending time in his apartment and he just happens to be there. We use to talk and make out on the couch and then he would…"

"Okay! Enough! I sorta of get your point. He isn't showing any interest in spending time with you; expect when he wants to have sex."

"And there's another thing. He calls it sex."

"So?"

"So, I want to call it making love. But I don't even know if he loves me or not."  
"Do you love him?"

"With every bone in my body!"

Sakura let herself slip off Ino's couch as Ino was getting ready for a date in her bedroom.

"So, who is it this time?"

"Chouji."

Sakura sat up and ran into Ino's bedroom.

"You're kidding."

"Nope. He asked me yesterday. I never knew he liked me."

'Idiot.'

"That's another thing. We might be together, but we can still go on dates every now and then, right? That's not too much to ask, is it?"

"No. Sakura, seriously… Talk to him. If you keep all this inside, you'll end up doing something you regret."

"Yeah… maybe." She whispered before returning to the couch.

* * *

Sakura placed her head in her hands.

'Did I do something I regret? Well, I think I made the right choice… I'm not so sure anymore.'

She closed the e-mail dated shortly after Christmas and continued to read.

It was getting closer to six, but Sakura never noticed.


	10. Sakura's Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 10: Sakura's Heart

* * *

I had originally planned to do two chapters before the last one one after this but I decided to just make it all one chapter. But, single handedly this chapter has completely reworked the ending. I hope I did alright with this one, I get too many ideas sometimes, but the one I used for this one seemed to work out the best in my mind. Again, thanks for the reviews, makes me smile when I get such great input. Next Chapter: Happily Ever... Vegas? Enjoy.

* * *

Sakura sat, reading Sasuke's e-mails to her, and feeling more idiotic by the minute.

**Dear Sakura**

**I saw you crying today, but you left before I could ask what was wrong. Is someone making you cry? Who is it? I'll kill them for it.**

**Sasuke**

'You were. But I was the idiot.'

**Dear Sakura**

**Why did you leave so early this morning? I thought your first class wasn't till 8. But when I woke up, you were gone. I missed not seeing your smiling face.**

**Sasuke**

"Why was I such an idiot? We didn't fall apart because of him. We fell apart because of me. I didn't talk to him, I didn't listen to him. I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!"

She screamed the last part out at the top of her lungs.

'I'm such a fool, such an idiot. I've lost him; the only man that I've ever loved, and who probably loved me too, but I was too stupid to realize it. I'm an idiot.'

"As stupid as Naruto. No! Stupider than Naruto. Look at him, he's married and I'm…"

She slammed her hands down on the desk in frustration. The vibration from her strike knocked a box to the left of the laptop over. She looked down to see a jewelry box collapsed on its side.

'No… Don't tell me…'

She slowly started to reach for the box, her heart rate racing more and more.

"He couldn't have…"

She recognized the box as she picked it up. Sasuke had picked it up on the day they had gone to the spring festival.

She opened the box and her jaw dropped.

* * *

"Oh look! A street vendor! Oh, what a great purse!"

"Ino-pig! We are suppose to be going to a festival. You're the one that made us all go, and now you are holding us up!"

"Oh hush yourself Forehead-girl. It'll only be a minute."

"I'll be right back."

"Where you going Sasuke?" Naruto asked as Hinata dragged him over to the purses.

"I need to go in here for a minute. Come and get me if you guys plan to leave before I'm done."

"Alright."

Sakura looked at the store Sasuke entered.

_Hatake's Jewelry_

'A jewelry store. Well, his mother's birthday is a week away.'

And with that, Sakura began to turn back towards the table with the cheap-knock-off purses, when she noticed Sasuke talking intently to the man behind the counter.

The man had silver hair and a mask covering the lower part of his face. He wore a diamond incrusted eye patch that screamed 'Tacky' to Sakura.

She could barely tell that the jewelry owner was happy, except for his upturned eye.

'He must have brought something expensive.'

Sasuke quickly came out with a red velvet ring sized box.

"Oh, Sasuke." Naruto said, nudging Sasuke with his elbow. "That something special for Sakura?"

"My mother."  
"Oh." Looking slightly defeated, he turned around to pay the street vendor for the three purses Hinata wanted to buy.

"You didn't have to buy those for me Naruto."

"Just because you're rich, _my love_, doesn't mean I can't treat you once in awhile. Plus, it's our anniversary tomorrow, consider that a _pre_-present."

"You guys are so cute, it should be illegal." Ino said, also paying the man.

"Ino Yamanaka, paying for her own stuff? Has hell frozen over?" Sakura said, eyeing Ino with a sarcastic eye.

"Chouji couldn't come, so he gave me some spending money."

"Figures."

* * *

She gazed at the diamond earrings that lay in the box. It wasn't a ring like she had half expected/hoped, but they were still beautiful. There were three clusters of diamonds on each, ranging from small to large. The clusters were arranged like cherry blossom flowers; each flower having five small pointy oval sized diamonds in each. Surprisingly the earrings were very light.

'He was going to give his mother these?'

Suddenly she noticed there was a small folded card on the top inside part of the box.

She lifted it out, opened it, and read:

_To Sakura:_

_I know we aren't celebrating any special occasion, but when I saw these earrings, I thought of you. I hope whenever you wear them, you think of me._

_Always yours, Sasuke_

Small tears started to trickle down her face.

'He got these… for me.'

"He got these… for me!"

She touched the diamonds; they were smooth and had a cold touch.

"I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!"

She closed the box and started flicking herself on the forehead. She resisted the urge to pick up the phone and call him that second.

'I want to, but I don't know what to say.'

She mimicked Naruto and said:

"Hello Sasuke. I'm sitting here in your house, at your computer, reading all these e-mails you never sent me. Also, I found the earrings you said you bought for you mother, but actually bought for me."

"Yeah, that would go over well."

She clicked open the next e-mail when she realized it was the third from the end.

'Only three more and I'm done… Wow… go me!'

She couldn't help but smile to herself for reading so many e-mails. But the smile disappeared when she began to read:

**Dear Sakura**

**Where has my smiling cherry blossom gone? Where is my flower among the many thorns? I'm lost in this sea of despair and my life boat known as Sakura has left me.**

**We are falling apart aren't we? I've been trying to ignore it. Pretend it wasn't happening, but pretending won't stop reality from continuing its course. I don't want to lose you Sakura.**

**You're very precious to me.**

**Sasuke**

"WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER TELL ME THAT? Why do I have to find out from an e-mail? I love you, that's all you had to say, I love you. I love you Sakura, I want to be with you Sakura, I want to marry…"

'Marriage. Do I even want to marry him?'

Tears were pouring down her face now; she couldn't keep them back any longer. After several minutes, she regained her composure and opened the second to the last e-mail.

**Dear Sakura**

**Can you ever forgive me?**

**Sasuke**

She had to admit to herself, she was slightly confused.

'Forgive him for what?'

She glanced at the date of the e-mail and it was one week before the break up. She racked her brain, trying to figure out what it might have been.

"Nothing comes to mind. What the hell does he mean?"

* * *

It had been the worst week of her life, as far as Sakura was concerned. She had intense studying to do, extremely hard exams, figuring out where to stay for the summer, and worst of all, boy troubles.

"You've never really experienced boy troubles, like I've experienced boy troubles."

"And that's a good thing. Or else I'd be in a mental hospital."

"Ah! I'm offended."

"No you're not."

"Well, I could have been offended, if I wanted too."

"You're suppose to be helping me Ino, so can we drop this and get back to studying."

Ino was lying on Sakura's bed in her dorm room, gazing into a huge medical book.

"Why are medical books so freakin' big?"

"Don't ask me. I'm not a writer, I'm a doctor…"

"In-training."  
Sakura was at her desk, legs crossed, tapping the lower foot on the ground.

"NO! In-waiting. Waiting for her friend to ask her another question."

"Why am I always the one to do this?"

"Because you're the only one smart enough to read the words and you're always around."

"Sasuke is smarter than me, and he would be around more if you let him."

"I told you not to bring up that topic."

"You lead to it."

"I did not." Sakura said as she spun back around to face her desk.

"Next question, please, Ino!"

"Alright… What is the gene that…"

* * *

Later that night, after Ino left, Sakura was packing her stuff in her pink suitcases. Ino had offered the spare room in her apartment to Sakura for the summer. She was too engrossed in her packing to notice her phone vibrating on the desk; until it fell off.

"Shit."

Without looking at the caller id, she answered the phone. She regretted it a second later.

"_Hello."_

"Oh, hi Sasuke."

"_What you up to, beautiful?"_

"Just packing. Want to get all the small things out of the way before terms over."

"_Where you staying?"_

"Ino's."

"_Why don't you stay with me instead? It's a lot closer to work than Ino's."_

"Thanks for the offer, but I already told Ino I would stay at her place."

"_Ah. Well anyways, the reason I'm calling is because I was hoping you'd like to go to dinner this Friday. Sort of a celebration for exams being over."_

"Sure, I'd liked that."

Sakura rolled her eyes at this. They would never make to dinner. They hadn't in almost a year.

"_Good. And I'd love it if you wore that black dress I picked out for you."_

"I'll leave it out."

"_Thanks. See you Friday."_

"Bye."

She looked into her closet as she closed her phone. She walked over and pulled out the black dress Sasuke had mentioned. She loved this dress. It made her look like a goddess, according to Ino.

She stepped in front of her full size mirror and placed the dress in front of her. She loved how she looked in it. When Sasuke had first gotten it, it had meant something. He had gotten it for her to wear to his parent's Christmas dinner party when they had first started dating. He wanted her to impress them with her beauty and he told her the sales lady said it was the sexiest dress they had.

She didn't have many extravagant dresses in her collection, but she treasured this one the most.

* * *

It was only Tuesday when Sasuke asked her to dinner and rest of the week was not a breeze like she had hoped. She aced all her exams and decided she had studied enough for the final few she still had left. Her checklist was almost clear, except for: boy troubles.

Ino had been talking to her all week about her need to talk to him, but she couldn't bring herself to commit to that idea, instead she opted for, a break up.

* * *

She traced back the days in her mind, trying to think what this e-mail could be about. But coming up with again, nothing, she turned her attention the last and final e-mail. 


	11. Happily Ever Vegas?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Final Chapter: Happily Ever… Vegas?

* * *

So, we've reached it. The final chapter. I hope the title doesn't give it all away. It mostly maintained it's original write up, added in a few things because of the last chapter. And I thought about not saying this, but there will be a bonus chapter, that isn't important, but something fun I've decided to do, it will be up soon. I hope you've enjoyed my story, I have started another fic SasuSaku, again that portrays Sasuke very darkly. Reviewers: Thank you for sticking with the story and thanks for your input. Next **Bonus** Chapter: Kiss your sex life goodbye! Enjoy.

* * *

Unable to figure out why Sasuke had written the previous e-mail, Sakura turned her attention to the last one on the list. She could tell it wasn't written all at once. It had two saved dates, the night they had broken up and the night after the wedding. 

**Dear Sakura,**

**I can't say I truly understand how you feel, but I'm trying. It actually comes as little shock to me that you broke it off. And even though I wish we were still together and you were lying asleep in my bed like you usually are when I wrote you, I respect your decision.**

**The last two years, while near the end were rocky, have been the best years of my pathetic life. If someday you forget all about me, I want you to at least remember this: I always cared about you and I always will.**

**You were my first love Sakura, and you'll always be the only one that this heart belongs too, no matter how ice cold it may be.**

**Thinking about it more and more, I'm not sure if I can let this break up remain. I love you Sakura, I want you in my bed, not just when we make love or after we make love, but when we don't, when you can't, and when we're too tired too. I want to wake up every morning and see your pink hair under my chin. I want to hear you sing in the shower, when you think I'm still asleep in bed. I hate chick flicks, but I'll go to every one ever made for the rest of my life, just so I can spend time with you. I just can't see a future without you, and I WON'T!**

**I don't care how long it takes, but I will win you back. I will have my beautiful flower back in my arms if it takes me the rest of my life and some of my after life.**

**Love,**

**Sasuke**

Sakura had to read the e-mail over a few times before it finally sunk in.

'I can't believe he wrote that.'

It was the first and only e-mail he had ended with 'Love, Sasuke.' Her heartbeat, going crazy already, somehow managed to increase in tempo.

"What… am I suppose to do?"

She placed her head in her hands as more tears began to trickle down her face.

'I can't live without him either. He is basically asking me to move in with him in this e-mail. I can't ignore that… I need to talk to him.'

She looked at the clock on the laptop. 5:55.

'Oh my god! He'll be back in ten minutes. Wow… I've been reading e-mails for seven hours.'

She got up from the computer chair and sat at the edge of his bed. She'd wait for him there.

'Hopefully he still feels the same way.'

* * *

Sasuke was driving home after a far too hazardous day. Oddly enough, at the same time Sakura was reading the last e-mail, Sasuke was thinking about it. 

'Why did I write that? I tell myself I'll win her back, but then I go about and do things to try and forget… What is wrong with me?'

"Sakura!"

"Huh?"

He looked down at the radio.

"That was Sakura's new song, Frozen Oasis!"

'Even the radio is against me.'

It didn't take long to get home from the car wash and four minutes after six he was walking towards his building. He looked up to see his Landlord standing there, waiting for him.

"Sasuke, there you are."

"I've already paid this month's rent Ernie. What do you want?"

"You know that girl you told me was coming by?"

"My ex, Sakura."

"Yeah, pink hair and a really nice butt."

He wanted to punch him so hard.

"Yeah, pink hair… What about her?"

"She never returned the key."

"What key?"

"Well, she came by this morning shortly before eleven like you told me she would. But, I was busy doing _other_ stuff and couldn't take her to the apartment myself."

'That idiot.'

"So, I gave her the key and told her to return it to me when she was done."

"So…"

"She never came back."

"She probably just forgot. I'll get it back to you later."

"Alright, but just thought I'd let you know."

'Whatever, just go.'

He didn't wait for Ernie to leave and walked inside.

'So she did come by after all. I kinda of hoped she had forgotten.'

As the elevator _dinged_ his floor, he stepped out and turned right towards his front door. The first thing he noticed as he stepped inside was a cardboard box on his coffee table. When he looked inside, he saw Sakura's thing neatly placed within.

'What's her stuff still doing here?'

As he threw his stuff on the couch, he walked across the living room and opened his bedroom door.

"Sakura?"

Sakura was lying on the bed, with her feet hanging over. When she heard his voice, she opened her eyes and leaned back up.

"Sakura, what are you doing?"

"I'm not entirely sure."

'What is she talking about? Wait… Why is she here?"

"Sakura… What…"

Before he could finished, Sakura jumped up, ran to him, and hugged him firmly. She buried her head into his shoulder and started crying.

"Sakura… What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Oh Sasuke…" Was all she could say in-between her sobbing.

Sasuke had never seen her like this before, he didn't know what was going on, and he didn't care. He just wanted to stop Sakura's crying and find out what was upsetting her so much.

He patted her head and quickly calmed her down.

"Sakura, Sakura… It's alright. Please, stop crying."

'I don't like it when you cry. Especially when I don't know why and I can't do anything to stop it.'

She stopped crying but her head never left his shoulder.

"Oh Sasuke… I'm so sorry…"

'What! Sorry for what?'

He saw something in the corner of his eye and gently moved them to see what it was. His laptop was open and the e-mail he had written to Sakura on the night they broken up was open.

'Oh… shit…'

He tried to pull away to look at her, but her hug was like a death grip and she wouldn't let go.

"You read them?"

"Yes."

"And…"

"I love you too."

* * *

A brief silence filled the space and then…

* * *

Sasuke cried. For the first time in his entire life, tears leaked out of his eyes and ran down his face. He couldn't handle this, well he could, but he hadn't been expecting it. He pulled Sakura closer, to where he almost couldn't breathe. 

"I… I…"

She managed to wiggle her hand free and placed a finger to his lips.

"You don't have too say it. Not right now."

"But I want too. I need too. Sakura… I love you."

The words had barely left his mouth when she reached up and kissed him. His tears were now running down her face, but she seemed to not notice. She held him and they only parted ways when a need for breath consumed them both.

She looked into his eyes and he could have sworn he saw a sparkle. The love of his life stood before him and only one thought came to mind.

"Marry me."

"What!"

"Marry me… Tomorrow."

"Sasuke, think about what you are saying, we can't get married."

"But I thought…"

"Well, not tomorrow anyway. I'd say in two-three days. Four tops."

He laughed and pulled her into another kiss.

'How could she tease me at a time like this?'

"Vegas!"

"What?"

"We should get married in Vegas. I hear it's the marriage capital of the world."

"I don't care about the world; my world is standing before me."

"Oh Sasuke… I love this side of you!"

"Huh?"

"This 'sharing' side, where you actually tell me how you feel. It gets me so horny, you wouldn't believe!"

"Sakura, you shouldn't talk like that… with your clothes on!"

"Oh Sasuke… Behave!"

"Not when you're in that outfit I can. It screams, take my virginity!"

"But you took that two years ago."

He smirked. They were acting like they had never broken up, and while he loved it, he needed to talk to her about it.

"Sakura."

"Yes."

"We need to talk about why we broke up."

"I guess we should."

"I don't want this to happen again. I don't think I could handle losing you a second time. And this time around, you won't just be my girlfriend, you'll be my wife. So, if I start to act like I was, I want you to call me on it. I might act like a cold heartless asshole, but I don't want to be, not around you anyway."

"Alright, and you do the same, if I ever start to act like you."

"I'll run and hide if that ever happens, you're bad enough already."

He smirked when she pouted a little. He lifted her up and placed her on the bed.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke."

"I love you."

He moved over to her, but instead of kissing her, he laid his head on her chest and wrapped his arms around her. She placed her own hands on his head and smiled.

"I love you too."

'Maybe I should ask him about that second to last e-mail.'

"Sasuke."

"Hm?"

"You aren't mad at me for reading all those e-mails… are you?"

He lifted his head to look at her.

"You read all of them? Sakura… There were over three hundred there."

"I've been here since eleven."

"Loved my place that much?"

"You wish! But anyways, the e-mail before the one that's open. What's it about?"

"Which one?"

Sakura shifted a little before answering.

"The one that says, 'Can you ever forgive me?' and nothing more."  
Sasuke placed his hand under his chin and started to think.

"Oh! I accidentally knocked over your tampon box and all of them spilled into the toilet. So none are left."

'That's it!'

"THAT'S IT!"

"I was going to tell you, but you always ran away when I got close. I was going to buy you another box, but I couldn't remember which kind you buy."

"You were going to buy me feminine products? Oh Sasuke, I love you!"

She hugged him before he snuggled his head back onto her chest.

"Anything for my flower."

* * *

"Copy cat!" 

"Idiot, you can't call everyone who decides to get married after you a copy cat."

"Not everyone, just you. I'm barely back from my honeymoon to find that you are getting married. To your ex-girlfriend, of all people!"

"She isn't my ex anymore. She is my fiancée, and I won't be having you talk badly about her."

"I'd never talk badly about Sakura, she's like the sister I never had."

"And you're the brother I never wanted."

Naruto and Sasuke looked up to see their girls walking towards them.

"Is everyone here yet?"

"InoCho are here, but their at the food court. Kiba and Shino are checking in. Hinata is here, by my side. Oh, you look so cute in that shirt I bought you baby."

"Naruto focus!" Sakura said, glaring at him.

"Huh… whatever. Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, and Lee you know about. So… I guess it's just Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou, who are late."

"We are three minutes early. I don't call that late."

Naruto jumped up when Gaara spoke from behind him.

"Great! Now that everyone who is going with us is here, all that's left is to board."

Everyone, minus Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, and Lee, who took an earlier departure, were standing in the airport, getting ready to leave for Las Vegas.

"I can't believe everyone was able to come." Sakura said as she handed her ticket to the lady behind the counter.

"For my girl Sakura, they better of had. Or Chouji would have…"

She was stopped mid-sentence when Chouji placed a kiss on her.

'I love Chouji already!'

Since they got their tickets last minute, they weren't all able to set by each other. But luckily, the seating didn't bother anyone.

After she placed her bag under the seat, she looked around. She was seated next to Sasuke, of course. Three rows behind, Hinata was helping Naruto buckle in.

'She'll be such a great mom. And she gets to practice on Naruto.'

Across from them, Chouji was putting love kisses on Ino's neck. Two rows in front of them, Shino and Kiba were having a thumb war contest. Shino won each one. Further up was Gaara, by himself.

'If you don't count the girl flirting with him, and could he be… flirting back.'

Temari and Kankurou sat across from him, snickering at their little brother's attempt at female/male interaction.

She turned to look at Sasuke, who was going over their flight plan. She clenched on his arm as the plane began to take off. She pouted when he pulled away, only to smile again as he lifted up the arm rest, placed his arm around her, and pulled her close.

"Don't be scared, Sakura."

"Planes don't frighten me."

"I'm not talking about the plane. I'm talking about the rest of our life. I won't ever let go, as long as you won't either."

"Never."

She snuggled up closer to him and closed her eyes.

She had lied when she said she wasn't scared of planes.


	12. Bonus Chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Bonus Chapter: Kiss your sex life goodbye!

* * *

Well, here it is. My bonus chapter, that when I read, it sounds super corny in my head, but once you read it, you'll know why. Can't make it any less corny. I've been thinking about doing a sequel, but haven't decided what to base it around yet. Maybe a prequel or something, I'm not sure. Got to finish my other stories first. And thanks to those that commented on my writing style, you don't know how much that makes me smile. Makes me know that my crazy Comp 2 professor isn't the only one that likes how I write. Again... **ITS SUPER CORNY!** I apologize in advanced. Enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke sat, staring intently at his hands, as he twirled his thumbs around in his open/closed palm. He had a serious look on his face and his friends sitting beside him were afraid to say anything to him, in fear of being yelled at. They all had the look on their faces that said, 'What is he thinking about?' They almost jumped when he shock his head.

'Myo, No. Thomas, No. Patrick, No. Sai, Hell no! Gah, blasted woman, giving me the chore to pick the second name.'

"Copying me again. Tsk Tsk! Can't you ever do anything original?"

He looked to the left of him to see Naruto looking down at the infant girl in his arms.

"Shut up before you wake her."

"Hey! Language! She might not be able understand what you are saying, but it's better to start curving your tongue now!"

"Whatever. And I didn't copy you. Just because you had twins and I'm having twins means nothing."

"Sure!"

"You can't control how many kids are going to pop out!"

"Whatever!"

The baby in his arms started to squirm.

"Oh! I'm sorry Lulu, Shhh, it's alright, go back to sleep sweetie." Naruto said in a light whisper.

"Great job. Idiot!"

It had been one year since Sasuke and Sakura had gotten married. Hinata had given birth to twins, a boy and a girl. Three months after they had gotten married, Sakura found out she was pregnant as well. Soon after Hinata had given birth, Sasuke and Sakura found out they would be having twins likewise. Naruto had never shut up about Sasuke copying him.

"Copy Cat! Copy Cat!"

"Shut up or you'll wake your daughter again."

"Oh… yeah…" Naruto looked down and smiled at his three month old, black haired, blue eyed baby girl. He looked across the waiting room at his son, with blonde hair and white eyes, in Ino's arms and wide awake.

"Who's the cutest little boy in the entire world? You are. Yeah! You are. I just love you, my little godson!"

Naruto had chosen Sasuke to be the godfather of his son, Naruto Jr. and Kiba to be the godfather of Lulu. Hinata had chosen Sakura to be the godmother of Lulu and Ino to be the godmother of Naruto Jr.

"They're only three months and they already have tiny personalities. Naru is like Hinata and Lulu is like me."

"Naru?"

"Yeah… Well, his name might be Naruto Jr., but whenever Hinata says Naruto and she is talking to him, I think she's talking to me. So we've just decided to nickname him Naru and there you go!"

"Ah… sounds kinda of girlie to me."

Three months ago, Naruto would have yelled at him for saying such a thing, but kids had quieted him down a lot. So, he only mouthed yelled at him.

"Where is Hinata by the way? She is going to be one of my son's godmothers, so shouldn't she be here?"

"Yeah… well… The twins kept her up all night, so she is a little tired. So, I told her to stay home and rest. There are plenty of people here to watch the kids."

"That's hardly an excuse! She should be here."

"If you have the courage to call her up and tell her she _has_ to be here, then be my guest. But I actually want to keep my b.a.l.l.s. Thank you!"

"She can't be that fearsome." Sasuke asked, raising his eyebrow at Naruto.

"Oh… but she can! Anyways, what are you doing out here with us? Shouldn't you be in there with her?"  
Sasuke only looked down at his feet and mumbled a response.

"I didn't catch that."

"She… kicked me out…"

Everyone sitting around them just looked at Sasuke with a puzzled expression.

"She… kicked… you out? What the heck did you do?"

* * *

"She is completely dilated doctor."

"Alright Sakura, it's time to start pushing. Mr. Uchiha please come over here and help her with her breathing. Mr. Uchiha… Mr. Uchiha!"

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke only looked at the form before him with a shocked expression. No one told him it would look like this.

"Huh? What?"

"GET OVER HERE YOU BASTARD!"

He stepped back, afraid of what his wife might do.

"Mr. Uchiha, I need you to help her with her breathing. Please, come over here."

He didn't move a step. He was paralyzed with a mixture of fear, shock, and dizziness.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU DID THIS TO ME! GET OUT! OUT!"

He couldn't stop himself before he ran out of the room. When his breathing stabilized, he walked back to the waiting area and his friends.

* * *

"Oh. My. God! I can't believe you did that!"

"She told me too!"

"Hinata was the same way. When she grabbed my hand, I thought she was going to rip it off. But at least I stood my ground. Who knew Sasuke Uchiha would be such a coward when it came to a hormonal woman!"

"Shu…"

He stopped when he saw Naruto glare at me.

'Jeez, it's worst than mine!'

"Leave him alone Naruto. You've never seen Sakura when she gets mad. It's a very scary thing!"

"Thank you Ino."

They had been at the hospital for over seven hours, well, Sasuke had been there for seven hours. After she kicked him out, all his mind could think about was the name for their second son. She had picked out the first, always wanting to name her first son, Shinji, after her grandfather. She had left the second name up to him.

'I was suppose to have this figured out months ago.'

"You haven't picked out a name yet. Have you?"

He looked over at Kiba and gave him a glare, the man just glared back.

"No. She has one of them picked out already. But… I'm completely stumped."

"Just wait, when you see him, you'll know exactly what to name him. Which one will you name, the first or second."

"First."

"Oh… Might be harder than. Well, maybe you should pick something that goes with Shinji; twins usually have similar names… Right?" Naruto asked as Lulu began to wake up.

"You have twins and your kids don't have similar names."  
"Not many names are similar to Naruto!" Kiba said before receiving a glare from Naruto.

"Sure there are!"

"Okay, let me rephrase… Not many girl names that actually make sense."

Naruto thought for a second and admitted defeat.

"I guess you're right."

* * *

"Mr. Uchiha."

Sasuke looked up to see Sakura's nurse standing before him. He stood up and gulped.

"Yes…"

"Would you like to come meet your sons?"

He nodded and followed the nurse towards Sakura's room. He quietly opened the door and stepped inside. He saw Sakura on the bed, sweat covering her face and her hair messed up. He smiled at her and waved. She waved him towards her and he obeyed.

"Hi honey… Are you okay?"

She only looked at him with a 'What the hell do you think; I just gave birth to twins' expression.

The nurse brought over one of the boys and laid it in Sakura's arms.

"This one is Shinji." Sakura said, eyeing her son lovingly.

"He is so… beautiful."

The nurse brought the second boy over and placed him in Sasuke's arms.

"Have you come up with a name for him yet?"

"Um… not yet."

"Sasuke!"

"Everyone said it would be easier to wait till I saw him."

"So…"

"Kin…"

"Kin?"

"You don't like it?"

"I think it's perfect. Kin and Shinji, perfect names for brothers, both unique and yet, still alike."

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't know where he came up with that name, but it all of a sudden popped into his head.

They looked at the door when they heard people shouting from the outside.

"I'M THE GODFATHER! I HAVE A RIGHT TO SEE THEM!"

"Naruto, please! Be quiet! The babies might be sleeping."  
"Sir, please! Until the parents say it's alright for you to enter, you can not."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he headed towards the door, with Kin in his arms.

"They can come in. Just so long as you are quiet Naruto. I don't want my children to end up deaf because of you!"

There was a group 'aw' when everyone saw Kin in Sasuke's arms.

"Which one is that?" Naruto asked as he shifted Lulu to his other arm.

"Kin, my first born."

"Oh, I like that name." Ino said as she eyed the baby boy. She looked around the corner at Sakura.

"Which one is my godson again?"

"This one." She said as she looked down at the sleeping baby nuzzled in her arms.

Sasuke and Sakura had decided to choose Ino and Shikamaru to the godparents for Shinji and Naruto and Hinata to be the godparents for Kin.

"So, when is the first play date?" Ino asked, shifting her eye between Sasuke and Naruto.

"Not for a few months Ino. Newborns can't play right away." Naruto said as he received weird looks from the crowd.

"What? I may be an idiot in other things, but not when it comes to babies. Hinata made me take so many classes and read so many books; I would have nightmares about feeding techniques."

Laughter erupted from everyone around him, but soon became silent when they saw Sasuke glaring at them.

"My boys are trying to sleep. Keep your voices down."

"Sasuke, it's alright. It's a happy day, let them laugh."

"But Sakura…"

"Let. Them. Laugh."

Sasuke's glare disappeared when he saw Sakura's.

"Guess the hormones haven't returned to normal yet." Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"How long does it take?" Sasuke whispered back.

"It all depends on the woman I guess."

"Great…"

After the nurse had cleaned the babies and tucked them into warm blankets, everyone took turns holding them. Ino almost didn't give Shinji back to Sasuke when it was time to leave.

"Just a little longer! Please!"

"You have the rest of their lives to hold them…"

"But… But…"

"Ino!" Sasuke glared at her.  
"Oh, alright." She gave Shinji one more kiss goodbye before leaving the room.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked after he handed Shinji to Sakura.

"Much better."

He didn't dare bring up her kicking him out earlier; she was just starting to return to normal.

"I want to sleep a little bit though."

"Alright."

The nurse came over and put the babies in their beds as Sasuke sat in the chair at the side of Sakura's bed. He smiled when he saw all three asleep.

'So peaceful. Tomorrow, when we take the twins home, it won't ever be this peaceful again.'

As Sakura squeezed his hand in her sleep, he too, drifted into dream land.


End file.
